Family Secrets!
by Melody Elric
Summary: 13 year old Alphonse Elric must take care of his 4 year old little brother Edward Elric after there mother dies and father leaves them. Only problems are Edward is half cat chimera and people are after them. Looks like its time to call in the Military.
1. Prologue

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

**Prologue**: _September 18, 1900._

_The dark purple clouds crowded the sky in a thick layer of darkness. Lighting and thunder would laugh together as they terrorized the people with loud claps and blinding lights. Rain pounded itself against the roofs and windows, while the wind would dance with weapons to throw at random targets. Through the curtained downpour you could see a small white house on a hill. The house radiated with alchemic energy. The power grew till the light out shined the lighting. Inside the house a women with long chestnut hair and a boy with short dirty bond hair, were trying to defend themselves from the harsh magical wind that almost blew them to the ground. A tall man with long blond hair, stood in front of a large chalk drawn transmutation circle, which had an unmoving cat in the middle. The women had finally had enough when the cat started moving and the man laughed. His laugh was like a crazy lab scientist. She had to stop her husband's insane action before someone got hurt. She smiled down at the boy and looked into his innocent metallic blue eyes._

_"Alphonse sweetie, I need you to run and hide while mommy takes care of your father." She said sweetly. Alphonse looked at his mother with great concern. His eyes went from her blue eyes to her little bulged stomach._

_"What about you? You might get hurt." Alphonse spook with great concern and terror for his mother's safety. She lightly grabbed his shoulders and looked in to his eyes once more._

_"Alphonse please go hide. I don't want you in any danger. The baby and I shall me fine. Now listen to me and go hide." She spook calmly yet with great authority. Alphonse reluctantly nodded and ran for the door. Suddenly the man started screaming and he looked back. The cat had come back to life, but now it was attacking the man. The woman ran over and pulled the creature off of the man, but in the process she was knocked into the middle of the still active transmutation circle. The energy covered her and she could feel it go through her skin and entire body. Alphonse was still at the door shocked. The cat was about to attack her when the alchemic energy faded. The cat slowly died again and fell lifeless to the cold ground. The man got up and quickly went to the mother's aid._


	2. Ch 1: Brother Mine

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

Chapter 1: Brother Mine. (5 months later) February 3, 1901.

Trisha Elric had gone into labor at 3:00 P.M. Pinako and Winry Rockbell had rushed over to help deliver the baby. At 5:00 P.M the baby was finally born.

"Trisha, we have a little problem." Pinako said handing her the small bundle. She looked down and gasped when she saw two cat ears and blond tail.

"What happened to him?" She asked. Hohenheim looked down at the child with guilty eyes.

"It's all me fault. That transmutation mutated his genes. His Genes got fused with some genes from the cat. He's half cat chimera now." He said sadly.

"Well, I think he's beautiful. Just look at those big gold eyes and his hair is such pretty pale blond. I think his name will be Edward. Yes, Edward Jason Elric." Trisha said lightly rubbing her face with the baby's soft one. Then Alphonse walked in and saw the baby.

"What happened, why does he have cat ears and a tail?" He asked surprised while standing on his tipy toes to get a better look.

"When your father did his alchemy it messed with the baby's development. He was fused with some of the cat's genes, right honey?" Trisha asked looking at Hohenheim, who nodded. Al just shrugged and timidly reach out to touch his little brother.

"Alphonse, say hello to your baby brother. Edward Jason Elric." Trisha aloud Al to hold Ed. Al carefully took the baby into his arms. Ed looked up and Al smiled at him.

"Hello Edward. I'm your older brother Alphonse." Al lightly kissed Ed's cheek. Ed let out a small baby giggle. "A, a, al" Ed spoke. Everyone in the room was shocked that a new born was speaking. Al smiled and handed him to his father. Exhausted Trisha had fallen asleep and everyone walked out the room.

* * *

Over the period of 4 years Edward had grown up with no problems as being half a chimera cat and half human. He was just like any other little kid; he just had cat ears and a tail. He was still too young to go to school so he would wait on the front steps for Al and Winery to come home everyday. He would help Trisha clean the house and he would help with her garden. He would also watch Al do alchemy and encouraged him to learn more. He loved everyone in his family even though his father never played with him. Everything was going perfectly fine until Trisha got ill.

Now Hohenheim's job would keep him out of town for days at a time and he never knew about her illness. Trisha became bedridden and Al would have to take care of everything, with the help of Ed. If Al ever had a lot of homework Ed would do the cleaning until Al finished. Then they both would do dinner and everything went back to it's semi-normal state. That was until their father got home on Trisha's death day.

It was Sunday and Hohenheim had finished his work. He was happy to be going home to his beautiful wife and two loving children, but that was his thoughts. When he walked up the drive to his house he saw a group of people gathered. Hohenheim didn't know what was going on and quickly ran up to the house. He got in and ran to his wife's bedroom, to find both boys holding her hand and crying.

"Mommy, pweaze sway wif us, dwon't weave." Ed cried.

"Mom, you have to stay. You promised our family would never get split." Al cried.

"Alphonse dear, I want you to take good care of your baby brother." Trisha smiled ignoring their pleases.

"Mom, please we want you to stay." Al cried. Hohenheim walked over and took her other hand, making both boys look up.

"Honey, please take good care of the kids." She smiled. Hohenheim nodded.

"Alphonse, would you please transmute something for your mother?" Trisha asked sweetly.

"Of course mom, I'll do anything." Al agreed.

"Would you please make me a ring of pink roses? You see…that's my…birth…flow…er" Trisha used her last breath and her life faded from her eyes as they slowly closed. Her hand dropped from the boy's grip as Al hugged a wailing Ed. Hohenheim picked Trisha up and carried her to the coffin. They held her burial that evening and everyone in Resembool came. Al made the roses and placed them on the grave. They stayed there paying there respects to her the two boys continued to cry at the loss of there beloved mother. Hohenheim couldn't even shed a tear even though he knew it was his entire fault. Hours pasted and people started to go home. The Elrics just stayed until it finally got so late that they could barely see so they went home. After they walked in the door Hohenheim stopped.

"Um, boys go get ready for bed. I have to go out and get something." He stammered. Al eyed him suspiciously, but just shrugged and carried Ed up stairs. After Hohenheim left Al got himself and Ed ready for bed.

"Hey, Ed want to sleep in my room tonight?" Al asked as he and Ed were brushing there teeth.

"Swre bwofer, bwt why would you want mw two?" Ed asked spiting tooth paste out.

"Oh, well dad went out and I don't know how long he's going to be gone and I'm afraid you'll have a nightmare." Al said spitting his tooth paste out. Ed nodded and suddenly got depressed.

"You miss her don't you?" Al asked.

"She, was the bwest mommy evow." Ed said tears spilling down his soft cheeks.

"Oh, it's alright to miss her Ed. Here I'll till you a secret." Al said picking Ed up.

"What is it bwofer?" Ed asked. Tears still fell from his beautiful golden eyes, but due to his childish curiosity he couldn't help but want to know the secret.

"Here, lets get your stuff and bring it to my room. Then I'll tell you the big secret." Al smiled. Ed nodded and wiped his tears away as they walked in his room. Al got Ed's pillow, blanket, and Ed's nightlight. Ed climbed on his tiny bed and grabbed his small stuffed animal. The toy was really a stuffed replica of the armor in the corner of their father's study that Al had made for Ed's fourth birthday. They took the stuff to Al's big room. Al placed Ed's pillow and blanket next to his and the night light in the outlet on Ed's side. Ed crawled on to the bed holding his stuffed animal close to him.

"Twll me, twll me." Ed begged. Al laughed and put Ed on his lap.

"Okay, the big secret is mommy's not really gone." Al whispered. Ed was shocked.

"What, mommy's nwot weally gwone?" Ed asked still shocked.

"Yep, she's here right now. We just can't see her. We can always talk to her, because she's in heaven. That's where all good people go after there time passes." Al explained.

"Weally mommy's hewe awnd shwe's gonna stway wight?" Ed asked. Al nodded.

"She'll always be with us now matter what. She'll stay in our hearts and memories." Al said lightly placing his big hands on Ed's chest and head to emphasize his point. Ed smiled as streams of happy tears kept falling from his eyes. Al found himself smiling and tears coming down his own face as well. He hugged Ed closer as he laid down and covered them up with there blankets. They happily cried until they fell asleep in their warm, comforting, brotherly embrace. They were asleep for at least four hours till they heard a loud scream that jolted them awake. Al sat up and placed Ed on the bed and covered him up with his blanket.

"Ed stay here, I'm going to see what happened, kay?" Al asked. Ed nodded tiredly and unconsciously squeezed his stuffed animal closer. Al nodded to and walked out of the room, taking a piece of paper with a pre drawn alchemy circle with him. As Al walked down the stairs the screaming got louder and he could make it out as his father's voice.

**"DAMN IT! WHY TRISHA WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME!? DAMN YOU, LEAVING ME HERE TO TAKE CARE OF TWO BRATS! GRAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Al was at the bottom of the stairs and saw the living room was destroyed and his father was crying on the floor. Al knew he was drunk by the empty Vodka bottle and the smell of the room.

_'Damn him, I knew he was going to do this. Ed better stay upstairs. I have a very bad feeling about him right now.'_ Al angrily thought. He slowly walked into the room and as he stepped on a piece of broken glass his father looked up at him.

**"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING UP!? ITS 3 IN THE DAMN MORNING YOU HAVE SCHOOL! NOW GET YOUR DUMB ASS UP THOSE STAIRS AND INTO THAT BED NOW!"** Hohenheim screamed.

"Dad, what have you done to yourself? You can't drown out mom's death with alcohol. It isn't healthy for you, Ed or me." Al said concerned. Hohenheim growled at him and heaved the empty bottle at Al, who quickly dogged it.

**"I'LL DO WHAT I DAMN PLEASE YOU BRAT! NOW GET UP STAIRS BEFORE I HAVE TO BEAT YOU!"** He yelled. They heard tiny footsteps at the top of the stairs and Al realized it was Ed.

"Bwofer what's gwning on?" Ed asked sleepily from the stairs. Al gritted his teeth.

_'Damn, dad is gonna get mad.'_ Al thought.

"EDWARD GET YOUR ASS TO BED RIGHT NOW! YOU WOULDN'T DO THIS WHEN YOUR MOTHER WAS AROUND SO DON'T DO IT NOW!" Hohenheim yelled, making Ed 'eep'. Al looked up and saw Ed was frozen in place.

**"ARE YOU TWO DEAF!? I SAID GO TO BED NOW!"** Hoehiem yelled getting up.

"DAD PLEASE STOP YELLING YOU'RE SCARING ED!" Al yelled, only angering his father further.

**"OH AM I SCARING HIM? WELL HE HASN'T SEEN SCARY YET! EDWARD GET DOWN HERE NOW!"** Hoehiem yelled. Ed backed away from the stairs and squeezed his toy. When Ed didn't come down Hohenheim, growled and headed for the stairs, but Al stepped in front of him.

"Don't you dare hurt him. You're drunk and don't know what you're doing. You're the one who should go to you're room." Al said. Hohenheim screamed and hit Al.

**"IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S ALL YOUR FUALT! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY BELOVED TRISHA! YOU STUPID BRAT!"** Hoehiem yelled and hit him again. He began beating Al up and screaming at him. Ed backed up into the corner of the hall and Hohenheim noticed.

"EDWARD IT'S YOUR FUALT TO! DON'T TRY TO RUN FROM IT! YOU'RE TO BLAME! YOU BOTH ARE TO BLAME!" He ran up the stairs and kicked Ed into the corner. The hit hurt Ed's arm, but only as a small fraction. Al growled and jumped in front of Ed before Hoenhiem could hit him again. Hoenhiem throw Al down the stairs and ran down and kicked him. Al and his father fought, screamed and even used alchemy against each other till Al was finally beaten. Hohenheim went to his room, getting all his stuff and headed for the door.

"I'm leaving now; I don't want to be stuck with you brats." Hohenheim spat at Al, who was on the floor bleeding. The door slammed and the house was silent till Ed finally slowly walked down to help Al. Al was on the floor covered in his own blood. His leg was seriously damaged and his breathing was ragged. When Ed saw Al's condition and everything that had happened sunk in he began to cry.

"Bwofer I'm sowy. Pwease down't be mad at me. I'm sw sowy." Ed cried. Al smiled at him and hugged him.

"I…I could never be mad you Ed. I love you to much. I love you so much. You're my baby brother." Al croaked. Ed cried and cried till he finally cried himself out. Al felt Ed's weight get heaver and he saw that Ed had fallen asleep. He sighed as he allowed darkness to take over his weak and blooded body. He just hoped that someone would help them, and hopefully someone would get their father in jail before he caused anymore harm.


	3. Chapter 2

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

Chapter 2: The Damage Is Done, Let The Military Come.

The sun streamed over the horizon as Winry walked out of her house.

"Grandma I'm going to get Al before I go to school. See you when I come home." Winry said before she closed the door. She jumped off the top step and happily skipped to the Elric's house.

"Oh, it's a Friday, a love day, a small day, a good day, a fun day, my favorite day." Winry sang as she walked up the steps. She knocked on the door and a waited patiently till the door opened, but it never did.

'That's unusual.' She thought as she twisted the knob and the door slowly opened. She stepped in and gasped when she saw Al and Ed on the floor.

"EDWARD! ALPHONSE!" Winry screamed as she ran to their side. She lifted Ed out of Al's arms and put one of Al's arms over her shoulder. She stood up and quickly, but carefully made her way back home. Winry was just walking up the drive as her grandmother walked out side to survey the scenery. As soon as Pinako saw her, she went straight into medical action and ran into the house to get everything ready. Then she quickly ran back out to help her granddaughter.

"Granny, we have to help them." Winry said urgently when Pinako got to her.

"I know, here let me take Edward and lets get them into the house, alright." Pinako said kindly. Winry nodded as she handed the still sleeping Edward to her. They hastily made their way into the house. Winry laid Al down on the bed Pinako had made for him, while her grandmother took care of Ed. She was about to go check on Ed's condition when she noticed a small stuffed animal and the floor. Curios she walked over and picked it up, before studying it.

"Tha…that's Ed's." Came a raspy voice. Surprised Winry turned around and saw Al was awake.

"Alphonse, what happened to you?" She asked still surprised.

"Where's Ed, is he okay?" Al asked getting worried.

"Granny is taking care of him right now. What happened Al? I walked into your house and you two were on the floor out cold. Please, tell me what happened." Winry begged her voice filled with concern. Al gritted his teeth as he remembered the past nights event.

"My Father, that's what happened." Al spat the word 'father' as he held his anger. Winry was about to question when Pinako came in the room with a now awake and bandaged Edward.

"Hey, wou fownd Full Metwl." Ed said pointing to the stuffed animal in Winry's hand. As Ed walked over over to claim his friend Pinako started checking over Al.

"Here you go Eddy. Full Metal is very cute." Winry smiled as she gave him the toy, that he happily took and hugged.

"Thwank wou bwig swister. He's my bwest fwiend, bwig bwofer made him fow me." Ed said as he hugged her. Winry smiled and hugged him back, before checking his bandaged arm.

"Hey, granny what was wrong with Ed's arm?" She asked picking him up.

"He has a very minor fraction to his upper arm, but nothing serious. Alphonse here isn't as lucky." Pinako said sadly, as she took a drag from her pipe. Winry walked over to check the damage.

"What's wrong with him? It only looks minor to me." Winry said concerned.

"His left leg has been broken in two different places beyond repair and a major vain has been broken. We'll have to amputate it. Also his liver has been bruised and right ankle is fractured." Pinako answered exhaling the smoke. Winry gasped in shock, but quickly got angry and glared at Al.

"Alphonse Thomas Elric, you are going to tell me what happened to you two and you're going to tell me now." Winry demanded stopping her foot. Al gulped in fear, but told her everything from the night before.

Winry's eyes filled with tears as Al finished his explanation. Ed wasn't really paying attention, because his 4-year-old mind was busy playing with his toy. Winry sat Ed on the bed and hugged Al tightly as she cried into his shoulder. Al rubbed her back soothingly until she finally stopped and let go.

"I'm so sorry Al. How could he do that to his 12 year old son. I understand that he was upset, but that gives him no right to take it out on you two. Hopefully he gets thrown in jail for the rest of his life." Winry said.

"Alright Winry that's enough. We need to do the amputation now." Pinako sighed.

"Speaking of that, um auntie Pinako would it be at all possible for you to give me auto-mail?" Al asked nervously.

"Of course its possible kid, but why would you want it?" Pinako asked.

"I'm the only family Ed has now and I need to take care of him. The money we have now isn't going to last forever and I'm too young to get a job, so I'm going to become a State Alchemist. I've been planning on becoming one for awhile now and I've been studying a lot, but I can't go through with it if I only have one leg." Al explained. Pinako glared at him.

"Look kid, I respect that you're so determined with this, but do you know the dangers of becoming one of them? You can get called out to war at any time. You'll be a dog of the military. You'll have to follow orders and you won't have any freedom." Pinako said.

"I know all that. I wouldn't be trying so hard if I didn't know that, but I don't care if I'll be called a 'dog of the military' or whatever. Besides I don't have to worry about getting sent to war. Sadly I'm related to the furher of Amestris so he would never send me out there. He owes me a favor anyway so everything's set I'll just need a new leg." Al explained.

Pinako sighed and smirked at Al as she took a drag from her pipe.

"Alright kid, if you're set on it then there's nothing I can do about it. I can't really turn away a paying customer, especially one that I've known forever." Al smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks auntie. You're the best." He said. Pinako just waved a hand behind her as she walked out.

"Hey, Al I'm going to run over to your house and get some of stuff for you two. Is that alright?" Winry asked.

"I'd really appreciate that Win. Oh, and Ed's pillow, purple blanket, night-light, and his favorite big red sweatshirt is in my room. He was going to spend the night in there last night, but you know…" "Yeah, I'll be right back." Winry cut him off and smiled as she left the room. Al sighed laying back against the pillow.

"Bwofer is evwy thing awright?" Ed asked worriedly. Al smiled at him.

"Yeah, everything is okay. I'm just a little tired." Al said.

"Oh." Ed said simply. Al giggled. Soon Winry walked back in with Ed's small backpack and Al's traveling trunk, just as Pinako came down the hall.

"Alright Winry, set those down and help me get Al to the surgery room." She said. Winry nodded and set the items in down in the room, before going over and helping Al up. She put on of his arms over her shoulder and led him to the back room. Nobody had noticed that little Eddy was following them. They got to the back room and closed the door leaving Edward out side. He really wanted to know what was going to happen so he put a (cat) ear to the door.

"You do know it will take you three years to recover from this, right?" He heard Pinako say.

"Well I'll recover from this in four months top." He knew his brother was smirking by his tone.

"Okay, Al now just hold still, this is going to hurt a lot." He heard Winry say. There was a loud gulp, followed by a scream. Ed quickly covered his ears.

* * *

Alphonse was going to hold his word to recovering in four months. He got through the fever and pain that would usually last four months, but he was okay by the next month. On the third month they had installed everything and just needed to let Al rest. That was easy enough, after he paid for everything, which he demanded they let him do. Al was fine up until their house was burnt down.

It was late at night and Winry was trying to get Ed to go to sleep. Al was reading an alchemy book to try and study a little more. Pinako was in her workshop cleaning up, when suddenly one of the towns men knocked on the door. Winry handed Ed to Al and quickly opened it to see the man was covered in soot.

"James what's wrong?" Winry asked the him surprised.

"Where are the Elric's?" He asked urgently.

"They're in here. Hohenheim left Risembool three months ago and Al is recovering from auto-mail surgery. Ed is staying here as well, why?" Winry asked.

"Their house was burnt to the ground. Some cloaked figure started it. Everyone tried their hardest, but it spread to fast." James said sadly.

"Oh, no." Winry gasped.

"I'm terribly sorry, please tell the brothers that for me." James said as he bowed and left. After she closed the door Winnry walked back into the room shocked.

"I finally got him to sleep. Hey, what's wrong?" Al whispered after he noticed Winry's shocked expression.

"You're house was burnt down." Winry whispered trying to hold in her tears, which failed as they spilled over from Al's response.

"Oh, well saves me the troubled of doing it later." He said. Winry started at him shocked and confused.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Winry asked.

"Once I become a State Alchemist I won't have time to look back on the past. Besides; He's tainted that house with himself." Al spat. Winry wiped her tears away and starred at Al.

"So what are you planning on doing about the exam. I thought you had to be in your twenties before you could become one." Winry said changing the subject.

"I know and there's only one person I know that I'll have to call to get in." Al sighed.

"You're uncle?" Winry scowled.

"Yeah, I'll have to call him next month before I go to Central." Al explained.

"I well never understand why a twelve year old would want to do this, but you're my best friend so I'll just have to support you." Winry said smiling as she walked over and hugged Al.

"Thanks Win." He said as he handed the sleeping Ed to her.

"Night, Alchemy Freak." Winry joked.

"Night, Machine Junkie." Al joked back. She walked out of the room as Al lay down on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling.

"One more month until I'm a State Alchemist. I just wish I didn't have to see him again. Uncle Roy Mustang." Al sighed as he turned off the light and the room was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

A/N: Okay, this is the second chapter of the story and I want more reviews. Also for you peoples knoledge Ed does have long hair in a braid, the long bangs, and he has human ears where there suposed to be. The only added thing is the cat tail and two cat ears on the top of his head. Thanks for reading. Please review more.


	4. Chapter 3: Time To Call In A Favor!

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

**Added: **Okay well my bff Narutolovesme2 has become an addicted fan of this story. Sooo for now on her and I well be writing this story together. Hope you peps like it. Also go check out her stories they **_SO TOTTALY ROCK!_** And make sure you say the nicest things to her. I'm trying to make her cry.

* * *

Chapter 3: Time to Call in a Favor.

The final month past, making it so that Al was able to move around and also declaring him to be thirteen. First thing he did was go straight to the phone.

"Hello, I'd like to make a call to Central Head Quarters. Yes, to Furher Roy Mustang please. Thank you." Al waited until he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hey, kid. It's been a while since I last saw my two favorite nephews." Roy said happily.

"Hi, Uncle Roy." Al sighed.

"So what do you need?" Roy asked.

"I need you're help." Al answered.

"With what?" Roy asked.

"Becoming a State Alchemist, but I'm underage. So I need your help." Al said.

"Sure I'll help, but is Trisha alright with it? I can't really go behind my sister if she said no." Roy said.

"Well, mom's not here anymore. Neither is dad." Al said sadly tears rushing to his eyes.

"What why?" Roy asked shocked.

"Mom died four months ago and dad left." Al explained. There was an angry growl on the other end.

"WHAT! MY SISTER DIED AND NO ONE TOLD ME!?" Roy shouted upset and angry.

"Uncle Roy, it wasn't our fault. The burial was on the same day and dad left a few hours after. Mom had gotten ill and didn't want us to tell you. She was worried you'd get mad." Al explained.

"WELL OF COURSE I'M MAD! I KNEW SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE MARRIED THAT BASTARD! THIS IS HIS ENTIRE FAULT!" Roy yelled.

"Uncle, please calm down. I need to become a State Alchemist, please will you help." Al pleaded.

"Well I can't really say no to my nephews, especially after I missed his thirteenth birthday. Meet me in Central Headquarters when you get here. Love you, bye." Roy said.

"Thank you. Love you too, bye." Al said and happily hung up.

* * *

After they're very few items were packed, and getting the tickets they headed to the station. However Winry had ordered they let her come. With the persuasion of her beloved wrench they let her.

"You can't take Ed in with you during that exam and you'll need someone to watch him while you're on dangerous missions. So I'm going too." She had demanded while holding her wrench high in the air. Al really couldn't tell her no unless he wanted to get nailed with her wrench. Not to mention he did need someone to stay with Ed… So he agreed and the three of them got on the train-waving goodbye to Pinako.

On the train Al and Winry talked while, Ed watched the scenery fly past him out the window. He loved how it changed as the train speed by. The colors spinning together like a windy rainbow. Ed stared at the magnificent scenes dancing by, until a strong warm arm wrapped around his body. He was pulled back into his older brother's lap.

"Ed don't stare out the window that much, you'll make yourself sick." Al nagged. Ed let out a small sigh and looked up at his brother. Al's expression was one of mixed concern and sadness. Ed always thought his brother was happy or silly, but this is one he'd never seen before. Ed was about to ask him about the change when his stomach growled.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Winry said playfully then tapping him on the nose. Now Winry was a totally different story. Every time Ed saw her, she's always happy. She would get concerned, angry, or upset at times, but that was very rare. Suddenly there was another stomach growling and Al blushed.

"I think we're all hungry Al." Winry laughed.

"Bwig Bwofer, how much lwnger twll we gwt there?" Ed asked.

"Not for another few hours Ed." Al answered. Ed sighed and tiredly leaned on Al's chest, giving a low yawn.

"Are you tired Eddy?" Winry asked from the bench across from them. Ed nodded. Al looked down and smiled, before he started running his hand through Ed's long blond hair. Ed leaned into the touch and relaxed even more when Al lightly stroked his cat ears. Ed started purring like a cat as his tail twirled around and wagged. He closed his eyes and quickly fell into a deep relaxing sleep completely oblivious to the stares around him.

Ed was asleep for the rest of the trip and didn't awaken until Al lightly shook him.

"Edward, come on and wake up. We're here." Al whispered in to Ed's ear. Ed let out a small groan and opened his golden eyes. He felt warmer then before and looked down to see Winry had put his purple blanket on him. He weakly smiled and hugged his little toy happily.

"Come on Eddy, we have to go met Uncle Roy at the Military Head Quarters." Al said as he took Ed's blanket and began folding it up. Winry shouldered Ed's small backpack.

"Want up." Ed said sleepily while holding his small arms up toward Al. Al lifted him up. Ed leaned his head on Al's shoulder tempted to fall back asleep. They got off the train and started walking to Headquarters. As they went through the gate and up the stairs, they ran into General Maes Hughes.

"Hey Alphonse, Winry. It's been a long time since I last saw you two." Hughes said happily hugging them.

"It's nice to see you too Lt. Colonel." Al and Winry said

"Actually I'm a General now." Hughes said with much pride as he pointed to his new badge.

"Oh, that's cool. So how is everyone else doing?" Al asked bouncing Ed up so he wouldn't fall.

"Well you'll just have to see for yourself. Oh, and who is this little one?" Hughes asked finally noticing Ed.

"This is my baby brother Edward." Al said moving Ed up more so Hughes could see him. Ed, having no clue who Hughes was, squeezed his toy harder and blushed nervously, as he tried to hide behind his long bangs.

"…………hi……" Came Ed's soft barely audible voice.

"I'm sorry, general. Ed's a bit shy around new people." Al said.

"Its oka…WAIT! WHY DOES HE HAVE CAT EARS AND A TAIL?" Hughes shouted noticing Ed's ears and the waving tail. Ed's cat ears flattened on his head and he ducked his head into Al's shoulder.

"Due to my fathers idiotic mistake he was born with them. He's half cat chimera." Al said quickly.

"Does Roy know about this?" Hughes asked.

"Yes, Roy was there when Ed was born. He knows the whole story." Winry budded in. Hughes sighed in relief and smiled.

"That's a good thing. Make sure you keep a good eye on him. If anyone you don't know finds out about him, then he could be in danger. Well I gotta go, my lovely Gracie needs me." Hughes sang as he left and not halfway down the stairs he yelled 'I CAN'T WAIT TO BE A FATHER!' which made Al and Winry sweat drop anime style. Ed's ears popped back up once he left.

They walked into HQ and straight to Roy's office. As they opened the door they could hear yelling, shrieking and gunshots.

"ROY, GET BACK TO WORK!" Came a stern voice that Al and Winry recognized as Riza Mustang's. Ed's little ears quivered and fell flat once more.

"Oh, come on sweetie. Our nephews are coming and I don't want to have to do work while there here." They heard Roy Mustang whine. Al sighed and opened the door gaining their attention.

"Alphonse, Edward, Winry. It's been a while since I last saw you all." Roy said as he stood up from his desk and walked over.

"Hi Uncle Roy." Al sighed as Roy hugged him.

"Unkwel Woy!" Ed giggled happily. His ears stood tall and his golden tail gave a small swish.

"Oh hey, little buddy. Come here." Roy smiled as he took Ed out of Al's arms. Ed giggled and wrapped his small arms around Roy's neck.

"And what have you been up to huh?" Roy asked. Ed giggled and looked mischievously away.

"Nofing." Ed said cutely.

"Are you sure?" Roy asked while rubbing his nose into Ed's face. Ed giggled and swatted Roy's face with his small hands. Roy gently took Ed's little hand and lightly nibbled on it making Ed giggle and squeal with laughter.

"Hi little Eddy." Riza cooed. "Is Roy being mean to you?" She asked as she took the small boy from Roy

"Mm-hum!" Ed giggled. "He bitted my figwers."

"He did?!" Riza asked faking her surprise. Ed nodded solemnly. Riza lightly hit Roy's mouth. Ed gasped in shock.

"Dwont hiwt him! Yowr gownna hwurt his fweewings!" Ed said. He lightly patted Roy's shoulder "Its okway. She didwnt mwan it'

"Thank you Eddy." Roy said giving the puppy dog look making everyone in the room the laughter stopped Al took Ed back as he and Winry sat on the couch. Roy and Riza said on the one across from them. Ed was seated atop Al's lap playing with his toy.

"Alright Alphonse. Let's get down to business." Roy sighed as he got in a more comfortable seating position on the couch."You want to become a state alchemist because?" Roy asked.

"I need the money so I can take care of Ed now that mom and dad are gone and I also want to travel around; see the world you know."

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure you had a good reason." Roy said. "You'll still have to take the test but I can help you get some help. I can grant you access to the central library. That will give you all you need to know. As for a place to stay you can stay with us." Roy said.

"Thank you so much." Al said. Ed became bored with their talk and slid off of Al's lap. Al kept his eyes on Ed as the small boy wondered around the room.

"I'll let you start tomorrow so I can clear everything." Roy said.

"Thanks." Al said.

"No problem Al. If you make it, you'll be working directly under me. I don't think I'd trust anyone else." Roy said. Al laughed. Ed totted behind the couch then appeared on the other side his wide golden eyes taking in everything in the office. His golden tail dragged lightly on the ground behind him.

"You'll need someone to watch Ed though."

"That's what Winry's here for. But I don't think he'll handle being away from me very well." Al said.

"If it gets too bad we can get Hughes to help." Roy said. Ed suddenly tripped over the carpet and crashed to the ground. He shakily sat up tears already in his eyes. He began to cry. Al rushed to his side then picked him up.

"It's ok." Al soothed. "Where's it hurt Ed?" Al couldn't make out any of Ed's words through is blubbering. Riza took Ed from Al and cradled him to her body.

"Shh, it doesn't hurt." Riza soothed. She tucked a strand of hair behind Ed's ear and kissed his forehead. Ed was reduced to sniffles in a matter of seconds. Riza passed Ed off to Al.

"All better?" Al asked. Ed nodded. Al sat back down and wiped Ed's wet eyes.

"Anyway." Roy said. "There will be three parts to the testing. Written, interview, and performance."

"Alright." Al said. "When will they take place?"

"A few months. You have time." Roy said. Ed sniffled and wiggled out of Al's arms and totted around on the floor again.

"Alright." Al said. "What will we have to do at performance…What I mean is will we do this freely or will you tell us what to transmute?"

"Ah now that would be cheating. You'll just have to find out for yourself." Roy said smugly. Al glared but couldn't help but notice that Ed was sneaking around and doing summersaults on the ground. Any other person would have thought that this was normal 4 year old behavior but Al knew it was Ed's tactic to scare a person. He looked at Ed's target and grinned. Roy didn't know what was coming to him. Well he probably did but to Ed he better act like he didn't know. Roy sensing Al's thoughts winked at him saying that he knew what Ed was doing and that he was willing to play along. Al gave a short nod.

"Alright then." Al said. Ed got on his belly and giggled to himself and crawled to the front of the couch then grabbed Roy's leg with his little hand. Roy faked his yelp and jump but Ed seemed to buy it because he laughed and clapped his hands.

"Oh you think it's funny?" Roy asked with a smirk. He picked Ed up and tossed him in the air then caught the laughing child. He placed Ed on the couch and began to tickle him mercilessly. Ed kicked and squealed.

"You have to apologize first Edward!" Roy laughed.

"Okway! I polozie!" Ed squealed.

"Promise?" Roy asked.

"Pwomise!" Ed shrieked. Roy stopped tickling the boy and let him get some air before he lifted him up and sat down with Ed on his lap. Ed sighed and clutched his toy close to him. He let out a large yawn and curled up on Roy's lap then promptly fell asleep. Winry pulled Ed's small backpack off her shoulder and pulled Ed's purple blanket out and passed it to Roy. Roy laid it over Ed's body and tucked it under his body.

"Oh, Winry when Ed wakes up we really need to get to eat or he'll be cranky and throw a fit." Al said. "He's only eaten breakfast today and that's long since gone through his system by now."

"That's right and he hasn't drunken since we left Risembool. We should get him some cream milk." Winry agreed.

"Well it's almost 2:00 so when I get my lunch break why don't you three come have lunch at our place. How does that sound?" Roy asked.

"Sure." Al agreed.

"Sounds wonderful." Winry said.

"Well honey while you wait for 2:00 you can finish your work." Riza said.

"I can't I have a child on my lap." Roy said. Riza sighed and carefully picked Ed up and cradled the boy in her arms.

"Now you can finish up your work." Riza said. Roy groaned but went to his desk ignoring Al's and Winry's snickers. Riza handed Ed to Al who wrapped the blanket around Ed tighter. Ed woke up after a few minutes due to the warmth that the blanket provided.

"Hey Eddy you awake?" Winry asked.

"I'm hungwy." Ed whined as he wiggled out of the overly warm blanket and onto the floor.

"We're going to eat soon." Al said.

"I wanna eat now!" Ed yelled.

"We'll get you some food Eddy ok. Uncle Roy is going to take us to his house and we're going to eat there ok." Al said soothingly.

"I wanna eat now!" Ed screamed. Al could smell a temper tantrum coming.

"Edward we will eat soon!" Al said sterny. Ed jumped up and down.

"I wanna eat now! I'm hungwy!" Ed cried out. Al knew that Ed could through the worst tantrums, but he also knew the one thing that would shut him up.

"Edward you stop your tantrum right now or I'll take Full Metal away for a week." Al said sternly. This however only brought tears to Ed's golden eyes

"NOOO! I wanna keep him!" Ed screamed hugging FullMetal to his tiny chest. "He's mine you aren't getting him!" Ed sobbed.

"You can keep him if you stop." Al said.

"But I'm hungry!" Ed yelled as he threw himself onto the floor.

"Ed I will take FullMetal away if you don't stop." Al threatened. Ed quickly shut up and crawled back on Al's lap.

"Sowy." Ed said quietly as he wrapped his arms around Al's neck. "Pwease don't be mad."

"I'm not mad at you Ed." Al said while he wrapped his arms around Ed's small body ignoring everyone's stares. Ed's stomach growled loudly.

"I'm hungry." Ed said quietly.

"You know I think there's some milk in the break room and I think Maes left a bottle there from one of his rampages about his baby being born soon." Roy said. Riza left to get the items. She came back a few minutes later with a towel and a bottle of warm milk.

"Thanks." Al said as he took the items. "Here Ed open up." Al said. Ed leaned back in Al's arms and eagerly opened his mouth and allowed Al to feed him. Roy went back to his work after receiving a glare from his wife. Al smiled as he popped the nipple into Ed's open mouth. Ed pulled from it hungrily and quickly, but stopped when Al took it out of Ed's mouth.

"Ed don't drink so fast. You'll give yourself a tummy ache." Al nagged. Ed nodded and opened his mouth again. Al sighed as he put the nipple back into Ed's awaiting mouth. Ed slowed down on the pulls and giggled as some of the milk started dripping out the corner of his mouth. Al took the towel and whipped it up as Ed continued to drink. As soon as the bottle was empty Al took it from Ed's mouth and whipped his face off. Ed lightly tapped his stomach and smiled happily.

"All better Eddy?" Winry asked tapping his noes lightly with her index finger. Ed nodded taking a hold of her finger, as Al gave the two items back to Riza, and she took them back to the break room. Winry giggled as Ed held on to her figure with his tiny hands. He laughed as she moved her around trying to get out of hi hold.

"Alright I'm done!" Roy said.

"Really?" Riza asked checking the time. "Well you finished early."

"Hear that Eddy that means we can go get some food." Al said. Ed clapped his small hands letting go of Winry's finger.

"YAY!" Ed shrieked. Ed just about ran out the door but Al stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Stay with me Ed." Al said. After Roy and Riza changed out of their work clothes and into civilian clothes they set off. It had just rained so there were large puddles of water on the sidewalks and road. A cold breeze flowed through the air.

"It's cwold bwover." Ed said with a shiver. Al grabbed Ed's backpack from Winry and pulled out Ed's red coat.

"Come here." Al said. Al helped Ed put the coat on and zip it up. "Better?"

"Ya." Ed said. He grabbed Al's hand again and began to walk and jump over puddles of water giggling. One puddle was just too big for Ed and he landed smack in the middle of it getting his –new- shoes all wet. Ed laughed and stomped in the water making it splash around him.

"Ed! You're getting all wet! You'll catch a fever!" Al said urgently. "Get out of there."

"Oh. Sworry bwover." Ed said tearfully.

"It's ok Ed. Only jump the small ones ok."

"Kay!" Ed said happily. He ran past Al slightly but kept his grip on Al's hand. He jumped over one of the puddles laughing as his heels barely made it past. They all heard two boys yelling at each other and racing down the street. Ed stayed completely oblivious to them where as everyone else just ignored them and what they were saying.

"Hey! dude look!"

"What?"

"A chimera!"

"Doesn't the military pay big money for those?"

"Yeah! But he's with someone."

"They probably just want the money for themselves."

"Come on lets get him!" The two teens ran down the street and in one motion grabbed Ed and ran down the street.

"EDWARD!" Al yelled.

"BWOVER!" Ed screamed trying to fight off the two boys. "Stop! Put me down!" Ed screamed tears flying off of his face. There was the sound of fingers snapping and hands clapping. Fire cut off the two teens and the ground wove around their feet stopping them in their tracks. The flames went out. The sound of running footsteps was what the two teens heard coming for them and Ed's frantic cry's for his brother. Ed was grabbed by Winry and Al punched the two teens. Ed cried and squabbled for Al. He tried to escape Winry's hold by climbing over her back and arms but she kept him still. Al punched the two once more before grabbing Ed from Winry. Ed latched onto Al and buried his head in Al's neck.

"What the hell was that?!" Roy bellowed.

"You just want the money for yourselves!"

"What are you talking about?!" Roy demanded.

"The Chimera! You should know the military pays for them!"

"I should."

"And who the hell are you?!" One of the teens asked Roy.

"Furher Roy Mustang." Both boys paled. "And that boy you just tried to take is my nephew." They boy's paled further. They shivered under Roy's glare. Riza and Winry tried to help Al calm a still crying Edward down. With and angry breath Roy walked away.

"W-Wait! Are you just going to leave us here?"

"Of course not." Roy said. "I'm going to call a squad and have you arrested for attempt at kidnap."

"Y-You can't be serious!" One of the boys shouted.

"But I am." Roy said. With that they walked off.

"Shh it's ok Ed you're safe now." Al said.

"Scawrd." Ed said over and over again.

"Shh I know it's ok now." Al soothed. "Don't cry anymore." Al kneeled down and picked up FullMetal who was in the middle of a puddle and now sopping wet. Al became very worried when Ed wouldn't even take FullMetal. They arrived at Roy's house Ed now crying silently with a few hiccups every now and then.

"Come on Eddy how's a nice warm bath sound?" Al asked.

"K-Kay." Ed hiccupped.

"We can take FullMetal in too." Al said confused at Ed's willingness to take a bath. Usually the blonde hated them.

"K-Kay." Ed said again.

"Where's your towels uncle Roy?" Al asked.

"Hall closet." Roy said.

"Thank you." Al said. He went upstairs and grabbed two towels and easily found the bathroom. The hard part of giving Ed a bath was usually getting the boy in the tub and on some day's if Ed was really cranky keeping him in the tub. He usually just got used to it and splashed in the water. The other hard part was getting Ed to let him wash his hair. On good days it was hard getting Ed out of the tub but today Ed didn't complain as Al took off his jacket and other articles of clothing, Ed let Al place him in the now warm water.

"Don't cry Ed you're ok now."

"Bw-bwover."

"Yeah?" Al asked softly.

"You lefted my sockies on." Ed said. Al looked at Ed's feet and sure enough the white socks were still on Ed's small feet. Al rolled his sleeves up and reached in the water and pulled Ed's socks off. He wrung them out before placing them on the tile floor. Ed hiccupped again. Ed's tail flicked under the water releasing ripples of water. "Better?" Al asked softly as he placed his fingers in the water and waved them back and forth. Ed nodded and hiccupped.

"Ok Ed lets get your hair wet."

"K-Kay." Ed sniffed. Al grabbed the small washcloth and placed it over Ed's mouth and nose then plugged Ed's nose and let the child take a large breath before he dunked a now flat eared Ed under water and brought him back up. Al took the wet cloth away and placed it with the wet socks. Al took some of Roy's shampoo and rubbed it into Ed's long golden hair. Ed's face screwed up obviously not liking it but he allowed Al to slather it over his head and give his hair a thorough cleaning. Ed sucked in some air and sneezed.

"Bless you." Al said.

"Thanks." Ed said wile running his hand under his nose even though no snot was present. Ed sneezed again as Al rinsed his hands and dried them. This time snot dripped out of Ed's nose.

"Ah-Ah-Ah." Al reprimanded when Ed brought his hand up. Al wiped Ed's nose with a tissue. "Blow." Ed blew air out of his nose. Al cleaned up the rest of it and threw the tissue away. Al placed his hand on Ed's forehead and frowned at the heat that was there.

"Bwover are you gonna winse it out?" Ed asked. Al took the wet wash cloth and was about to put it back to Ed's face but Ed shied away from it.

"It's all wet bwofer." Ed said. "It won't stop the water fwom getin in my nose!"

"It'll work fine Ed besides I don't have another one." Al said. Ed shook his head. "Edward." Al warned.

"NooOO." Ed whined. Al sighed. He reached under the sink and pulled out three more rags.

"Better?"

"Mm-hum." Ed said as Al put the dry cloth to Ed's face.

"Take a big breath." Al said. Ed took an impossibly big breath and let Al dunk him under water and scrub his head to rid him of the soapy bubbles. Al pulled Ed back up. Ed shook his head spraying Al with water.

"Ed!"

"Sworry bwofer!" Ed said with a cute smile. Al just grinned. Al washed Ed's hair with conditioner then rinsed that out and washed Ed's body. Ed had lightened up a little and began to act like he normally would and splashed the water by slamming his hands into it. Every time the water rose up and splashed onto Al, Ed would laugh.

"Alright Ed all done." Al said. "Time to get out."

"NooOO!" Ed whined while splashing in the water. Ed giggled and laid down when Al reached out for him. Ed managed to keep his head and ears above the water level.

"Ed. It's time to get out come on." Al said. Ed giggled and shook his head. Al reached in and managed to grab the slippery boy. He wrapped the large fluffy towel around Ed's small body and placed him on his lap. He folded the extra part of the towel over Ed's head. Al pulled the plug and let the dirty water drain.

"You lied to me!" Ed accused as Al rubbed him dry.

"How did I lie to you Ed?"

"Wou said FuwlMetal Could take a bath too! He didn't take a bath!"

"Sure he did Ed see he's all wet." Al said while holding Ed's plushy toy up. Ed gasped.

"When did he get a bath?! I didn't even see!" Ed said in amazement. Al grinned as Ed took the sopping wet plushy out of his hand. Al wrapped Ed up in the large towel.

"Come on lets go get you some clothes." Al said. He lifted Ed up and carried him downstairs.

"Winry where's Ed's backpack?" Al called.

"It doesn't have his clothes in it remember that's only his personal stuff. You put it all in yours." Winry said.

"Thanks." Al said. Al grabbed his own suitcase and opened it then grabbed Ed's pajamas and underwear. There was no way he was going to let Ed stay up after that. He was going to have him take a nap weather Ed wanted it or not. Al took Ed back up to the bathroom and dressed him then cleaned up the bathroom and put the used towels in the clothes hamper.

"Arewn't wou gowing to dwy FuwllMetal too?" Ed asked. Al clapped his hands and placed them on Ed's plushy drying it in seconds. Ed hugged the warm doll to his face and giggled. Al brushed Ed's long hair and tied it back in a wet pony tail to keep it out of Ed's way only his wet bangs escaped the tie.

"Come on Ed you're gonna eat something then you're going to take a nap." Al said.

"NO! I don't wanna tawke a nap!" Ed said with a stomp of his foot.

"Come on." Al said. He lifted Ed up and carried the struggling boy down to the kitchen.

"Down't wanna nap! Nonono!" Ed whined.

"We made you some Mac and cheese Eddy." Riza said. Ed looked at her.

"Yay! Some fow FuwllMetwl too?"

"Eddy he can't eat remember." Al said.

"Oh yeah." Ed said. "He has a tummy awche!" Ed whispered to everyone. "But down't twell him cause he's in dweniwle" This caused many grins. Riza placed a small bowl of Mac and Cheese with small pieces of hotdogs in it in front of Ed. Al placed him on the chair and gave him the fork. Ed grabbed the fork with a fisted hand and shoveled food in his mouth. Cheese stuck to his face along with small macaroni pieces and hot dog pieces. Growing annoyed with the fork Ed ditched it and used his fingers.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Al said to Roy.

"No problem, now eat something." Roy said. Al grinned and grabbed some food and began to eat it. Ed grabbed the sippy cup full of milk that Roy had placed in front of him with sticky hands and put it up to his mouth and tipped his head back drinking the cool milk. Ed put it down and wiped his mouth with his hand smearing more sticky cheese over his face.

"Ed I just gave you a bath!" Al reprimanded. Ed giggled.

"Sworry." Ed said with a yawn.

"Come here." Al said. He lifted Ed up and took him to the sink then sat him on the counter.

"I'll clean him up Al you go eat." Riza said.

"Alright thank you." Al said. He was about to leave but Ed latched onto him.

"Dwon't weave!" Ed cried. He crushed his face to Al's chest. "Dwon't weave, dwon't weave, dwon't weave."

"Eddy what's wrong?" Riza asked. Ed snuggled his cheese covered face into Al's shirt.

"NooOO." Ed whined.

"Ed what's the matter?" Al asked.

"No want to weave wou agawin." Ed sobbed.

"Oh Ed it's ok you'll be ok." Al said. Ed shook his head.

"No weave." Ed said.

"Ok, ok I won't leave." Al said. "It won't take me long I'll just clean him up."

"Alright." Riza said. She left and sat down at the table with the others. Al got a rag and wet it then grabbed one of Ed's small sticky hands and rubbed it until it was clean. He did the same to his other hand then Ed's face.

"Come on Ed nap time."

"bu I'm nowt sweepy." Ed mumbled.

"Sure." Al said. He picked Ed up and let Ed lay his head over Al's shoulder and wrap his small arms around Al's neck. He became heavier but Al knew he wasn't asleep just yet.

"Not seepy." Ed repeated.

"I know." Al said. FullMetal hung from Ed's loose hold lightly hitting Al's lower back with each step. Al laid Ed down onto the comfy couch and covered him with his purple blanket.

"Down't weave." Ed said while clutching onto Al's cheese covered sleeve.

"Ed just go to sleep don't stall." Al said.

"No down't weave me." Ed said. Al sighed.

"Will you let me change my shirt?" Al asked. "It's wet and covered in cheese."

"Kay." Ed said. "But wou better come back."

"Alright." Al said. He grabbed his suitcase and opened it then pulled out a shirt. He threw off his dirty shirt and put his clean one on.

"Where do you want this?" Al asked Roy and Riza.

"Here I'll take it." Riza said. She took the shirt and disappeared. Al turned around and jumped.

"Ed you're supposed to be on the couch sleeping." Al said. Ed reached his arms up. Al bent down and lifted him up.

"Wou didn't come back." Ed stated sleepily. In Ed's right hand he held FullMetal and in his left was his purple blanket which dragged on the ground. Al laid Ed down on the couch then laid down beside him and covered the small boy with the purple blanket. Al stroked Ed's cat ears until the boy fell asleep. Once he was sure Ed was asleep he went back to the table and finished his meal.

"I think Ed has a fever." Al said looking worriedly at the small child. Riza stood and walked quietly over to Ed. She placed her hand on his forehead.

"He doesn't feel warm."

"I still want to take his temperature when he wakes up." Al said.

"That's a good idea." Winry said.

"So Uncle Roy did you call the military to get those two boys?" Al asked.

"Did that while you were giving Ed a bath." Roy said. "They should be there now."

"Good." Al said.

They quickly finished lunch and started washing the dishes. Minutes later they finished. Al went upstairs and returned with Ed's dirty clothes. Riza took them from him and walked off. Al sat beside Ed after grabbing an alchemy book from the shelf. He flipped page after page soaking up the information like a sponge. Ed shifted on the couch but stayed in his dreams. Minutes and many pages later Ed stirred and woke up rather cutely. He balled his little hands into fists and tiredly rubbed his eyes while yawning.

"Did you have a good nap?" Al asked while placing the book down. Ed yawned and crawled onto Al's lap.

"Still sweepy." Ed said. AL ran his fingers through Ed's bangs.

"Come on I'm going to take your temperature ok." "Kay." Ed said. Al picked Ed up and brought him to the upstairs bathroom. Al sat the boy on the toilet seat while he fished around for the thermometer. Once Al found it he rinsed it off and put it to Ed's mouth. "Open."

"Do I hawve to?" Ed asked.

"Ed." Al warned. Ed opened his mouth and lifted his tongue. Al placed the cold thermometer under Ed's tongue then let the boy close his mouth. Al lifted him up again and took him downstairs. He sat down and placed Ed on his lap the continued where he left off in his book. Ed fidgeted his hyperness returning. Ed kicked his legs back and forth but alas that did not relieve his need to run.

"Alright Ed lets see." Al said. Al took the thermometer from the hyper boy's mouth.

"Am I swick?" Ed asked worriedly.


	5. Chapter 4: Study, Study, Laugh

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

**Added: **Okay well my bff Narutolovesme2 has become an addicted fan of this story. Sooo for now on her and I well be writing this story together. Hope you peps like it. Also go check out her stories they **_SO TOTTALY ROCK!_** And make sure you say the nicest things to her. I'm trying to make her cry.

* * *

Chapter 4: Study, Study, Laugh.

"Am I swick?" Ed asked worriedly.

"Nope." Al said. "You must have slept it off."

Ed grinned and jumped off of Al's lap.

"Can we go pway?" Ed asked. Al bit his lip.

"I don't know Ed I'm kinda busy." Al said.

"That's ok."" Ed said rather sadly.

"I'll ask bwig swister." He said happily again.

"Bwig swister! Bwig swister!" Ed screamed as he ran through the house looking for the girl. Al giggled and after he heard Winry's footsteps coming he looked back down at his book.

"What is it Ed?" Winry asked.

"Can wou pway?" Ed asked cutely.

"Sure!" Winry said. "What do you wanna play?"

Ed put a thoughtful hand to his chin.

"BATMAN!!" Ed screeched. Winry laughed.

"Alright we'll play batman."

"Yeah!" Ed cheered. Ed's version of batman was just like hide-and-seek. Winry had to hide them Ed had to find her so he could 'save' her from the joker.

Winry left to go hide while Ed went to do something. What it was Winry didn't know. She opened the hall closet door glad for the big space and climbed in. Ed snuck off down the hallway and secretly the hall closet and pulled out a red towel. He tied the 'cape' around his neck. He went into the bathroom incredibly lucky that no one had seen him yet. He grabbed Riza's make-up and went into Roy and Riza's room glad to see that Roy was dozing on the bed. He quietly took out Riza's bright red lipstick. He smeared it in the general area of Roy's lips. Once he deemed that to be done he took out the blush and heavily powered Roy's face. Ed kept adding things until Roy looked very pale with bright red lips, cheeks, and a chin (Ed had missed Roy's lips with the lipstick). Ed nodded in confirmation. He stuck his arms out in the air and ran for the door making buzzing noises behind him.

"Batman to the wescue!" Ed screamed.

"Ed you better be wearing your clothes." Al yelled from the living room having heard Ed. Ed used to have a nasty habit of wearing nothing but his underwear and a towel.

"I is I is." Ed screamed. "I gotta go save Big swister!" After looking in several places Ed finally looked in the closet that Winry was in.

"Thank you for saving me Ed!" Winry said as Ed pulled her out.

"Shhh! Jokwer is gonna find us!" Ed whispered. Winry blinked but went along with it. Ed sometimes had an over active imagination when they played. Ed kept giggling but pulled Winry along. Ed was pleased when he heard sluggish footsteps coming toward them. Roy turned the corner. Winry bit her lip to keep from laughing where as Ed screamed.

"Wun! It's Jokwer!" Ed screamed. Al came running alarmed by Ed's scream. Ed ran straight past him pulling Winry along with him.

"Bwofer! Wun! It's jokwer!" Ed screamed. Roy turned around and looked to Al confused. Al snorted in laughter.

"Um…Uncle R-Roy…Ah nevermind." Al said. Al went back to the couch and buried his nose in his book and laughed quietly. Riza came down the hall holding her make-up bag.

"Who used my make up?" She asked.

"Why don't you ask your husband." Al snickered. Riza looked up at Roy, her lips twitched upward and she simply walked away but you could hear her laughter from the other room. Roy still very confused went into the bathroom where Ed and Winry were hiding. Ed screamed and ran out with Winry. Roy looked in the mirror. His mouth dropped open.

"EDWARD!" Roy screamed. Ed realizing that he was now in trouble ran to his brother. Ed jumped into Al's lap ignoring the book that was there. His ears laid flat on his head and his tail was wrapped tightly around him. Al wrapped his arms around Ed.

"Relax Uncle Roy, Ed was just playing. He didn't know." Al said.

"Look what he did!" Roy said.

"He used to do that to me all the time, he still does sometimes." Al said. "He's just a kid uncle Roy let it go I know you did stuff like that too! Mom told me!" At the mention of Trisha's name Roy softened.

"I guess your right, he only four after all." Roy said while rubbing his neck. "Sorry Ed." Roy said while rubbing Ed's head.

"Mad?" Ed asked quietly.

"No I'm not mad." Roy said. Ed looked up at him.

"Really?!"

"Yep."

"YAY!" Ed squealed. His ears perked up again and he jumped off of Al's lap and ran around screaming that the joker was going to get him. Roy rolled his eyes then proceeded to find Riza so she could get this crap off of his face. Ed summersaulted and just acted like every normal 4 year old. Then something shiny caught his eye from outside the house.

"Pwetty!" Ed said. He totted toward the door. Ed realized he wasn't tall enough to reach the door handle so he crawled through the dog door. Ed totted into the yard where he went for the shiny object that he could now see was a small round shiny metallic spinning top. Ed grabbed the small toy and totted to the driveway where he spun the top rather sloppily. Ed goggled and tried to spin it once more. He could hear calls oh his name coming from the house but he was having so much fun outside! Ed looked to the house then to the small toy he had found. He spun it again. He was able to spin it a few more times before he was roughly picked up. Ed yelped as his butt was smacked.

"What the hell Ed! You can't just run off like that." Al said. Ed began to cry.

"Come one Ed." Al brought the still crying Edward back into the house. Al smack Ed's butt again.

"Don't do that Ed! Do you know how much you scared us?!" Al yelled which only made Ed cry harder.

"Sowy, sowy!" Ed cried. Al hugged Ed close to him.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Al said.

"Sowy! I'm sowy bwofer!" Ed cried. "I won't pwomise!"

"Why the hell did you run off!"

"I-I saw, I-I s-saw." Ed blubbered unable to finish his sentence.

"Al your freaking him out!" Winry said she took Ed away from him.

"NO! No, NO, NO!" Ed screamed. "Bwofer!" Ed reached out for Al over Winry's shoulder.

"Give him here Winry you're just upsetting him." Al said. Al took Ed who snuggled up to him.

"Sowy." Ed murmured.

"Why Ed, why did you do it?" Al asked. "You've never done anything like it before."

"I wanted the towy!" Ed sobbed.

"What?"

"The shiny towy." Ed cried pointing at the toy in the driveway.

"Oh Ed you don't know where that's been!" Al said.

"It was pwetty!"

"Shh." Al soothed. "You have plenty og other things to play with."

"But this on was shiny!" Ed said.

"Well buy you some shiny ones ok just never do that again." Al said.

"Kay." Ed sniffed. "M I in trouble?" Ed asked.

"You will be if you do it again ok you hear that you never do it again." Al said sternly. Ed nodded.

"Okay I pwomise!" Ed said. He snuggled his head into Al's shoulder.

"Good." Al said.

"Can we go get it now?" Ed asked shyly. Al chuckled.

"Not now Ed but later ok."

"Kay." Ed said. "You pwomise?"

"I promise." Al said. Al untied the towel that was still tied around Ed's neck and folded it. Al put Ed down on the floor. Al wiped Ed's tears away. Ed smiled at him and left. Winry, Roy, and Riza kept a close eye on him while Al studied. Ed crawled to the stack of newspaper in the corner and picked up one of the thin sheets. He looked at the print with wide eyes. He of course was holding the paper upside down.

"Careful if you let him keep that he'll rip it up." Al said glancing up from his book. Roy waved it off saying that it was fine if Ed did end up ripping it. Sure enough there was a very loud RRIIIIPPP and the newspaper sheet was torn in two. Ed giggled and tore it over and over again wanting to make the smallest pieces that he could get. There was soon a large pile of shredded paper on the floor. Ed cupped it in his hands and threw it up in the air then giggled and rolled on the floor getting covered in the paper.

"Oh Eddy don't make a mess!" Riza said. She left and came back with a vacuum cleaner.

"I warned you." Al said. Ed giggled and swatted at the falling paper. Roy picked the squirming child up so Riza could clean up the newspaper mess. Ed giggled and tried to climb over Roy's shoulder. Roy pulled him back and struggled to keep the giggling child still but he of course was fighting a loosing battle. Ed leaned half of his body over Roy's shoulder and swatted at the small hairs at the base of Roy's neck. Roy pulled him back and hooked Ed's legs over his arm then released Ed's upper body. Ed swung down shrieking with laughter that could barely be heard over the vacuum. Roy pulled him back Ed. Ed leaned back trying to fall again. Roy released him. Ed squealed. Roy gently lowered Ed down to the ground. Ed flipped over on his stomach and crawled away. Roy rolled his eyes and watched him. Riza's trusty dog Black Hayate trotted in through the dog door. Black Hayate barked scaring Ed. Black Hayate ran up to Ed who covered his head with his arms.

"Bwofer!" Ed called. Al looked up from his book and immediately ran over to Ed who was getting licked by the dog. Ed kicked and screamed. Al picked him up.

"Sorry Ed's scared of dogs when he doesn't know them." Al said. "Den is the only dog that he's allowed near him."

"It's true." Winry said.

"I think it's the cat chimera in him." Al said as he comforted Ed.

"Black Hayate." Riza called. Black Hayate ran to Riza. "Outside." She said while holding the door open. Black Hayate happily trotted out the door.

"There you see Ed he's gone." Al soothed. Ed poked an eye out. After seeing that it was ok Ed wiggled out of Al's arms and dropped to the ground landing on all fours. After wiping the dog slobber off of Ed's face Al went back to his studies. Ed totted around then sat down at the front of the couch and played with something that he found on the floor. Ed stood and walked over to Roy and tugged on his pants. Roy looked down at him.

"Firsty." Ed said.

"Just give him some warm milk." Al said not lifting his eyes from his book. Roy lifted Ed up and placed him on his hip then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a sippy cup and filled it with milk then put it in the microwave and heated it up. Once the microwave beeped Roy took the milk out and snapped the lid on then put a little on his wrist ignoring Ed's grabs at the cup. After deeming it at the perfect warmth he gave it to Ed who grabbed it with two small hands and shoved it in his mouth then drank from it. Roy carried him back to the living room. Ed coughed spraying milk on Roy's shirt. He let out a few more coughs.

"You ok?" Roy asked.

"I told you before Ed don't drink so fast you'll give yourself a tummy ache and you'll hurt yourself." Al said.

"Sowy." Ed said. He put the cup back in his mouth and began to drink again only slower this time. Roy passed Ed to Winry so he could go change his shirt.

"Aunt Riza will you come quiz me?" Al asked.

"Sure honey, lets go somewhere quiet ok."

"Okay." Al said. They left to go upstairs.

"Do you want to watch some T.V. Ed?" Winry asked. Ed shook his head and tried to wiggle out of her arms. Winry put him down on the floor. Ed went to the stairs and grabbed the hand rail with one hand and kept his sippy cup in the other. He took the steps one at a time trying to follow his brother. Winry picked him up much to Ed's complaints.

"Just let him study for a bit Ed okay. He'll come back down."

"I wanna be with him thowugh." Ed said after he took the sippy cup out of his mouth. He squirmed trying to get down.

"Just wait ok. You can watch T.V. alright."

"I don't wanna watwch T.V." Ed said.

"Alright how about a game?"

"Nuh-huh." Ed said. "I wanna go wif bwofer!"

"Let him study." Winry said. Ed pouted. Winry walked him over to the couch and sat him down then turned the T.V. on to the children's station and handed Ed his purple blanket and FullMetal. Ed became absorbed in the land of tellietubies. Winry grabbed him a pillow and put it behind his head allowing Ed to lean back comfortably. Winry covered him with the blanket. Ed began to drink from the cup again a loud exhale of air went through his nose once he was in need of air but the cup never left his mouth. Roy came back down as the commercials started.

"Unke Woy I'm stwil fisty." Ed said while holding out his cup.

"He can have more." Winry said. Roy took the cup and filled it with milk then warmed it up and snapped the lid on. After testing it Roy gave the very warm milk to Ed. Ed drank from it like he had before. Minutes later his eyes began to droop and he fell asleep. Winry took the still full cup and tucked Ed in. She put the cup in the fridge. She then went back to sit with Roy. Al came back down with Riza looking awfully pleased with himself.

"He fell asleep?" Al asked surprised.

"Well that's what warm milk does to a kid." Winry said.

"Yeah." Al said. He shook Ed's shoulder.

"Aw come on Al let him sleep." Roy said. Al shook his head.

"If I do he won't go to sleep tonight. Do you really want that?"

"Er…no."

"Ed wake up." Al called. Ed groaned and yawned largely.

"Bwofer!" Ed said happily. He wrapped his arms around Al's arm. "Can we get my twoy yet?" Al chuckled.

"What about tomorrow?" Al asked. Ed pouted.

"We need to go back to the office do you want to come with us?" Riza asked. "We can just take him." Al thought for a moment.

"Alright…I'll come later there's a few things I want to do."

"Alright." Riza said.

"Come on Eddy lets go for a car ride!" Riza said.

"But I'm in my jawmies." Ed said.

"Well let's change you." Riza said. She picked him up and grabbed clothes out of the suitcase then went upstairs.

"Lift up your arms." Riza said. Ed raised his arms and let her take his shirt off. She pulled a green shirt over his head. She pulled his pony tail out of his shirt then moved on to his pants. It was still cold out so she put him in baggy dark blue pants. She grabbed his lime green hoodie sweater and put it over his head. Riza gently pulled his tail out through the small hole in the pants. She put some dry socks on his feet and his tennies. Ed yawned and reached his arms up to her. She placed her hands under his armpits and picked him up. She carried him to her bathroom where she put him down on the counter and grabbed her brush. She undid the messy pony tail and carefully brushed Ed's golden hair out. She finally finished and braided it.

"There you go Eddy." She said as she tied it off.

"OOhh! Pwetty!" Ed said as he fingered the braid. Riza laughed and picked him up again.

"Alright come on Roy lets go!" Riza shouted.

"You're going to have to wait a minute!" Roy yelled. Riza sighed and put Ed down in the living room.

"That man I swear." Riza said. "Stay there Ed ok."

"Kay."

"Al! Winry?!" Riza called.

"They left already!" Roy yelled from…well wherever he was. Riza sighed again.

"Stay." She said to Ed.

"Kay." Ed said again. Of course once Riza had disappeared to find Roy Ed had stood and totted around the room looking for something to entertain him. There was a scratching at the glass door. Black Hayate was scratching at the door wanting in. Ed squeaked and hid behind the coat rack. The dog licked the door. Ed cautiously walked over to the dog that was behind the glass door and touched the glass. The dog licked where his finger was. Ed giggled slowly adapting to the dog. He moved his finger. The dog moved with him. It became a game see how fast and how long the dog can keep up. Ed's loud giggles were heard upstairs. Riza confused made her way down stairs to see what was going on. She smiled when she saw Ed playing with a shivering Black Hayate. She needed to let the poor dog in…but Ed was scared when Black Hayate wasn't separated from him by glass. She walked over to Ed and picked him up getting a surprised noise from said boy. She slid the door open and let the dog in.

"Down boy." Riza said when Black Hayate jumped up. She closed the door and went to the kitchen. Ed looked around her to look at the puppy following.

"DEWN!" Ed shouted scaring Riza slightly.

"What?"

"Dewn! Dewn!" Ed said while pointing to Black Hayate.

"Oh, OH! No honey that's not Den that's Black Hayate. He's my doggie."

"Oh. Is he nice?"

"Very nice." Riza said as she got Black Hayate's food in his dish. Ed reached down and stroked the puppies' head. Black Hayate licked Ed's small hand making Ed give a shriek of shock.

"Careful honey he likes to lick."

"Kay." Ed said.

"Roy! Are you ready yet?!" Riza yelled.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!"

"Staller." Riza muttered under her breath. Riza bounced Ed up.

"See I'm ready." Roy said as he came down the stairs.

"Lets go. We need to stop at the store to get Ed his toy." Riza said. Ed clapped his hands.

"Yay!" Ed yelled. Roy ruffled his bangs and they left the house locking it behind them. Riza put an overexcited Ed in his car seat and strapped him in. Ed frowned not liking the seat but he kicked his legs back and forth anyway. Riza got in the front with Roy and they drove off. They arrived at the store and Riza unbuckled Ed and picked the excited boy up. They walked into the store. Riza grabbed a cart and put Ed in the child seating part.

"I thought we were just getting a toy." Roy said.

"I figured we could do a little shopping." Riza said. "Ed's going to need some food that we don't have and we're running low on milk."

"Towy!" Ed whined.

"I know, I know. We'll get you a toy." Riza said. She knew that she shouldn't go anywhere without Ed's purple blanket and FullMetal so both of those were tucked away in the baby bag. After going to the toy section and getting Ed a very, very shiny plastic toy they left to go shopping.

"Fisty." Ed said. "Ffffiiiiissssstttyyyyy!" He dragged out while tugging on Riza's shirt.

"Ok I heard you the first time." Riza said. She pulled out the bottle full of water and gave it to Ed. Ed eagerly brought it to his lips and pulled from the bottle as he was pushed around the store. Ed constantly reached out and grabbed something making Riza take it from him and put it back on the shelf. They walked down each section getting milk, orange juice, bacon, bread, eggs and everything else that was important to get. As Riza pushed the cart down the baby section Ed reached out and picked up a little box of cookies. Riza took it from him and placed it back on the shelf.

"Edward, stop that." Riza said as she put another item back on the shelf. Ed pouted. "I'm getting tired of putting it all back."

"Bwut mwommy would always bwy them. Unkie Woy knows it." Ed said pointing at Roy. Riza placed a hand on her hip and looked at Roy for an explanation.

"It's true. Trisha always bought them. You give one to Ed you can keep him happy for the day." Roy explained. Ed nodded.

"If that's the case then fine, I'll get two boxes." Riza said grabbing two boxes of cookies and placed them in the cart.

"Yay!" Ed said happily. Riza smiled and ruffled his hair, making Ed giggle.

"Oh, Roy I think we should get some vitamins for Ed. I don't want him to get sick and I want him to stay healthy you know kids his age should take them." Riza said.

"Alright." Roy said. "I agree with you." As Riza picked up the children's vitamin bottle Ed began whimpering.

"Hey, Eddy what's wrong?" Riza asked, she then noticed Ed was pushing at one of his teeth.

"Ed honey, open your mouth for a second please." Riza said.

"Huwts."

"I know honey open up." Ed opened his mouth and Riza checked his tooth. She gasped at the sight.

"Riza what's wrong?" Roy asked. "Loose tooth?"

"Ed's getting a cat tooth." Riza said surprised.

"Well of course he's going to one. He's part cat chimera. It's going to happen. We just need to make sure he knows he's more human than he is chimera." Roy said. Riza nodded, but was still worried.

"I'll go get him a chew toy to help." Roy said reassuringly. Riza nodded and Roy walked off to get the toy. Riza finished getting the rest of the groceries she needed and with Ed's help she got some of the kid's favorite foods. Roy came back with a small red baby chew toy for Ed. He placed it in the cart and Riza headed for the register. Ed reached out for the chew toy but his little arms were just too small.

"Wait, Riza you should put Ed's hood up before you go to the register. We don't want another one of those incidents like earlier." Roy said grabbing in to Riza's arm.

"Oh, your right, come here Eddy." Riza said as she picked Ed out of the kid's cart seat. She pulled the hood up on Ed's fluffy green sweater and made sure his tail was tucked under his shirt. Ed squirmed not liking it but he left it. Riza handed him to Roy, as she put the bottle of water back in the baby bag and headed to the register. Riza started putting everything on the counter when she got there. As the lady rang it up and the bagger bagged everything Ed started whimpering.

"Hey, Eddy what's the matter?" Roy asked worriedly. Ed took a deep breath his tooth hurting him even more. He shook his head and just laid it on Roy's shoulder. Riza got all the bags and they headed out to the car. Roy placed Ed in the car seat and buckled him in. Then went and helped Riza get everything in the car. After they shut the trunk door Roy and Riza got in the front seats and they headed home. When they reached there house Roy began to bring everything in as Riza got Ed out of the seat. She brought him inside and sat him on the couch, while she went and helped Roy put the food away. To rid him of the pain Ed began to gnaw on the couch. Riza took notice. She quickly grabbed the hard red chew toy.

"Ed stop that, chew on this instead honey." Riza said as she handed him the toy. Ed took it gratefully and chewed on it as his new teeth grew in. After that was done Riza refilled Ed's bottle with water and packed the two new toys in the bag, along with a few snacks for Ed. Then she picked Ed up and brought him outside as Roy locked the front door. They got back into the car and drove off to HQ. As they reached the front gate and parked in there designated spot, Riza picked Ed up and brought him into the building with Roy. They got to Roy's office where Riza sat Ed down on the couch and handed him FullMetal to play with.

"Hey, Roy I'm going to go change into my military clothes okay? Keep an eye on Eddy." Riza said as she walked out of the room. Roy just sighed and started signing papers. It was long after Riza left that Ed started whimpering. Roy looked up from his paper and saw Ed had tears coming down his face. He quickly went to Ed's side and knelt in front of him.

"Ed what's the matter?" Roy asked whipping Ed's tears away.

"Bw- bw- bwover. I want bwover. It hwrts! It hwrts!'" Ed cried. Ed squeezed FullMetal close to him as his ears twitched and his tail swished around rapidly.

"Edward what hurts?" Roy asked worried. Ed just screamed and covered his ears.

"STWOP IT! STWOP IT! IT HWRTS! IT HWRTS! BWOVER! HWELP MWE!" Ed screamed. Then Ed's tail started wacking Ed with harsh swats. Ed continued to scream and wail in pain till Riza came running in.

"EDWARD!" She cried as she ran over to him.

"We need to find Alphonse now." Roy said urgently. Riza nodded as she picked the small boy up, ignoring the pain from his tail swatting her. Roy ran to the phone as Riza cradled Ed in her arms. This motion however only made Ed scramble to get away. Riza placed him on the couch, when he stopped screaming she felt slightly better but still extremely worried.

"Alphonse you better be home!" Roy said. Sure enough a few rings later Al picked up.

"Mustang residence Alphonse speaking."

"AL! You need to get down here now! There's something wrong with Ed." Roy said knowing that Ed's screams were getting through to Al on the other line. Roy didn't get a response from Al but he did get the dial tone. He hung up knowing that Al was coming.

"It's ok Eddy Al is on his way ok." Roy said. Sure enough minutes later Al and Winry came bursting through the door. Al clapped his hands and lightly touched Ed. A light green light surrounded the small boy. Ed's tail stopped thrashing and Ed's screams died away. Al ended the transmutation and grabbed Ed and hugged him.

"Is that better?" Al asked. Ed nodded.

"How did you do that Al?" Roy asked.

"That was just Ed's body adjusting to the Chimera in him. It heightens his senses dramatically making everything painful." Ed sniffed and snuggled into Al's body. "What I did was just helped his body adjust. It's happened before."

"That's good to know but that's not what I was asking Al."

"What do you mean then?" Al asked.

"How do you transmute without a circle?"

"Oh! Well my stupid dad could transmute without a circle so I just watched and I noticed that he just pulled energy around him and made a circle with his hands…after a few years I got it."

"I see." Roy said.

"Do you guys have some milk?" Winry asked as she ran her fingers though Ed's hair.

"Um, yeah." Riza said. She reached into the baby bag and pulled out the bottle of milk that she had packed. Winry took it and gave it to Al. Al shifted Ed in his arms.

"Here Ed." Al said. Ed opened his mouth and allowed Al to feed him.

"Milk always helped him after something like this happened. I think it's the cat part in him that likes the milk and drives him for it. Otherwise I'm fairly certain he'd hate milk." Winry said.

"Get back to work Roy." Riza said when she noticed that Roy was standing. Roy sighed and began to sign papers.

"Oh Al."

"Yeah."

"Last night I cleared the library for you, you can go in with Ed if you want." Roy said.

"Thank you." Al said. "What do you say Ed you wanna go to the library with me?" Ed shook his head. He pushed the nipple of the bottle out of his mouth.

"Want to stay hwere." Ed said.

"Alright well I'm going to go to the library ok."

"No. Want Wou to stway hwere too." Ed said.

"I can't Ed I got to go to the library." Al said.

"No wou down't." Ed said.

"Come on you can just come." Al said. "Can I have his bag." Riza handed him the baby bag. Al shouldered it and after waving goodbye he left with Ed and Winry.

"Down't wanna go." Ed murmured. Al put the nipple of the bottle back in his mouth. Ed pouted but drank from it enjoying the soothing feeing it gave him. Soon after they left HQ Ed finished. Al placed the half full bottle back into the bag.

"Want down." Ed said. Al placed him on the ground then grabbed his hand.

"Here Al let me carry the bag." Winry said.

"Thanks Winry." Al said as he handed her the bag.

"Your welcome….Al you do know that I can't go in right."

"Yeah I was thinking about that." Al said. "If Ed gets too bored or something or he just really doesn't want to go in I'll have you take him ok?"

"Alright." Winry said. Ed was currently gnawing on the red chew toy that he had pulled out of the now open bag. Al looked down at him.

"Ed where did you get that?" Al asked. Ed pointed to the open bag. Winry quickly closed it before anything could fall out.

"Do you want to go to the library with me?" Al asked again.

"Noooo." Ed whined.

"It's fine Al I'll just take him to the park or something." Winry said. Al nodded as he headed towards the library. Winry reached down and lightly grabbed Ed's small hand in her own.

"Come on Eddy, lets go to the park."

"Yay! Pawrk!" Ed said happily. Winry smiled and they started walking towards the Central Park.  
"Isn't bwofer coming too?"  
"No he's going to stay here." Winry said.  
"Will he cowme waiter?"  
"Maybe." As they reached the park gate Winry saw Maes and Gracia Hughes sitting on a picnic blanket. Gracia's stomach was bulged, only slightly, meaning she was on her second month of pregnacy. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Hughes." Winry said.

"Oh hello Winry." Maes said. Ed's ears flattened on his head as he remembered the last time that he saw Hughes. The man had yelled. Ed ducked behind Winry when Maes looked at him and smiled.

"He's ok Ed really you don't need to be scared." Winry said.

"Is that his name? Ed?" Gracia asked. Ed poked one eye out at the sound of her sweet voice.

"Yeah." Winry said. "He's pretty shy."

"Hello Edward." Gracia said warmly.

"H-Hi." Ed said quietly.

"Well aren't you a cute boy." Gracia said. A light blush came over Ed's face. He fidgeted but came out a little more from behind Winry.

"Thanks." Ed said quietly.

"Where's Alphonse?" Maes asked.

"He's at the library." Winry said. Ed tugged on Winry's sleeve. Winry looked down at him.

"What do you need Ed?"

"Pway?" Ed asked.

"Yeah sure go ahead." Winry said. "But be careful!" She added as Ed ran off.

"He really is cute." Gracia said.

"Yeah Ed gets that reaction out of a lot of people." Winry said. "Well I'll leave you two, sorry I interrupted."

"Don't be." Maes said. Winry declined her head in a small polite bow before she left to sit down on the park bench to watch Ed, who was currently climbing on a tall structure. One fourth of the way up he changed his mind and climbed down then ran to the swings.

"Bwig Swister push me!" Ed shouted. Winry stood and went to Ed. She lifted him up and placed him in the baby swing.

"Hold on tight Ed." Winry said. Ed nodded and clung tightly to the chains. Winry pulled the swing back and let it go making it swing forward. She gave it and Ed a small push when it came back. Ed giggled as he went only slightly higher.

"Highwer!" Ed shouted.

"Not too much ok." Winry said as she pushed him a little harder making him fly up and go slightly higher in the air. Ed giggled as he came flying back. This went on for an odd number of minutes.

"Stop! I'm bowred." Ed said. Winry gently pulled the swing to a stop and lifted Ed out. She put the child on the ground letting him run off to the monkey bars. Winry sat down on the park bench and noticed that Ed had somehow slipped the chew toy back into the bag. How did she not notice that? She looked up just in time for Ed to fall from the monkey bars and to crash to the ground. Winry was up and running toward him just as Ed started to wail. Winry picked him up and off the ground.

"Shh it's ok." Winry soothed. Ed sobbed into her shoulder. Winry brushed his hair to the side and kissed his forehead then wiped Ed's tears away.

"It's ok." Winry said. Ed sniffed then leaned forward and blew his nose on Winry's short sleeved shirt.

"Aw Ed!" Winry said. Ed looked up at her. His eye refilled with tears and his lower lip quivered. "Oh don't cry. It's ok." Winry said. Ed blinked his tears away.

"Kay." Ed said quietly.

"Go play." Winry said as she put Ed down.

--------------------- --------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------

Al sighed. It was easier to get peace and quiet without Ed around but he just couldn't concentrate on the text of the books when he didn't know if Ed was ok or if he was scared without Al being there. Al mentally shook his head to try and rid himself of his thoughts. He looked back at the text but he couldn't concentrate very well. Ed was probably getting tired…he would need another nap soon.

"Concentrate!" Al whispered to himself. Ed was probably getting hungry too. Ed's favorite was the Gerber food. Al still didn't feel comfortable giving Ed all solid food just yet. Lunch was fine because lunch was easy to chew. Besides Ed's front teeth he only had two molars so he couldn't chew his food up as well as he should have. He hoped Winry would give Ed the food he had bought. Of course she would she was with him. He mentally shook himself again.

"This isn't working." Al whispered as his mind once again traveled to his little brother. Al closed his book and reshelved it before leaving the library. He headed for the park. He quickly arrived to see Ed sitting with Winry apparently tuckered out and done running around. Al checked the time. Ed and Winry had probably been there for a couple hours.

"Bowfer!" Ed said tiredly.

"Hi Ed." Al said. Al picked Ed. Ed wrapped his arms around Al's neck and his feet around his waist.

"I thought you were at the library." Winry said.

"I was but I just couldn't concentrate."

"You're like a mother hen sometimes Al." Winry said with a small giggle.

"Oh shut up." Al said narrowing his eyes at her. That only made Winry giggle more. Al just sighed. "Do you mind if I take Ed back to the library with me?"

"Nope! I'll go visit Roy and Riza."

"Tell them I said hi ok."

"Okay. Have fun studying." Winry said as she ran off. Al picked up Ed's baby bag and carried a heavy and very sleepy child with him to the library. Al went back to the seat that he was previously in and opened the book he had before. Ed rested on his lap fast asleep. Al wouldn't let him sleep much longer. He still wanted Ed to be tired enough to fall asleep that night. If he let Ed sleep too long Ed would get restless and be hyper. Too little sleep and Ed became cranky. Al's eyes read each and every word his mind quickly memorizing each and every word, comma, and period. A few pages later he decided to wake Ed up. He looked down at Ed and blinked in surprise. Two sharp and shiny teeth were barely visible from behind Ed's upper lip. They just barely poked out from his upper lip. Al lightly touched them making Ed twitch in his sleep.

"Ed." Al whispered. "Wake up." Ed blinked sleepily and sat up on Al's lap then leaned on Al's chest and closed his eyes again.

"Sweepy."

"Come on wake up. How about some food." Al pulled out a small Gerber container of food. He gave that and a small rubber spoon to Ed. Feeling much more awake Ed began to eat the mushy food. Al smiled at Ed and went back to reading. By the time he finished his tenth text book Al felt that he would be completely ready for the exam but knew he wasn't there was still so much more that he needed to know. He looked over at Ed, who was chewing on the toy Roy had bought him. Al quickly put the text away, grabbed the baby bag, and picked Ed up.

"Hey, Eddy do you want to go see Uncle Roy?" Al asked.

"Yeah!" Ed said happily. Al could hear that Ed was still tired, by the sound of his less hyper voice but knew that would leave him soon. Al sighed and left the library.

"Down." Ed said as they walked down the street. Al set Ed on the ground and took the small boys hand. Ed held the red chew toy back up to his mouth and sunk his teeth into it. They didn't get very far but it made the pain lessen. They had gotten to the driveway of HQ when Ed got bored with the idea of going back inside. He tugged his hand out of Al's and ran into the yard. Ed giggled and rolled In the cool grass.

"Ed! Come on you'll catch a cold if you stay out here!" Al yelled. "You can play later. You've been outside long enough for today."

"Nu-huh." Ed said. Al sighed he was not going to play the Nu-huh uh-huh game.

"Edward." Al warned.

"But I wanna stay out." Ed said.

"Maybe later." Al said. Ed pouted but came back to Al. Al picked Ed up as a full proof way to keep Ed with him. Al carried Ed up to Roy's office. The two military guards opened the doors for him and let him in.

"Hi uncle Roy." Al said. Roy looked up.

"Hey. I thought you'd be at home by now."

"Nah thought we'd come visit you. Besides we don't have a key." Al said. Rain started to pour down. Ed squirmed out of Al's hold to go watch the rain from the very low windows.

"So how was the library?"

"Wonderful! It's amazing! I really can't believe it has that much information!" Al said his eyes sparkly. As soon as lightning struck Ed was at Al's legs a shivering mess. Al picked him up.

"It's a library Al It's going to have a lot of Information."

"Well ya but I figured there wouldn't be a lot of Alchemy books just because Alchemists are the only ones allowed in there."

"Correction. Anyone in the military is allowed in." Roy said.

"Yeah, yeah." Al said as he rubbed Ed's back. The kid was deathly afraid of thunderstorms. "What time Is It?"

"Umm, 8:30." Roy said. "Shouldn't he be in bed by now?" Roy asked pointing to Ed.

"Yeah." Al said. He took Ed over to the couch and cradled him. The chew toy was clutched tightly in Ed's hand. Roy went back to his paperwork as Al got Ed calmer. Al pulled out the bottle of milk knowing that warm milk always got Ed sleepy.

"Uncle Roy If you would?" Al asked. Roy nodded and snapped his fingers. The bottle of milk quickly got warm. Al checked its temperature before he popped it into an unsuspecting Ed's mouth.

"Come on Ed drink." Al coaxed. Ed took a few pulls from it then tried to turn his head away. Al kept up with him until Ed started to pull from it again. It wasn't long before Ed fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Sickness

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

**Added: **Okay well my bff Narutolovesme2 has become an addicted fan of this story. Sooo for now on her and I well be writing this story together. Hope you peps like it. Also go check out her stories they **_SO TOTTALY ROCK!_** And make sure you say the nicest things to her. I'm trying to make her cry. Also if you like this story try checking out some of my others as well. Please do I need more reviews. If you won't do if for me please do it for NAritolovesme2. Oh, and if anyone wants to draw some pics for this story go a head. We'd love it. Now, Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 5: Sickness.

Months had passed and the Exams were finally coming up. Al had been studying a review sheet Roy had made for him, to make sure he knew it all. Winry had gone clothes shopping with some of her money and Roy and Riza were at work. So it was just him and Ed.

"Achoo." Al looked up from his paper and turned his head to face Ed. Ed had been playing in the rain the night before and had absolutely _refused_ to come in! Al had been worrying about him since. Ed brought his sleeve up and wiped his nose. Al tried to brush it off as just a sneeze but when Ed sneezed again then coughed he had to look up again. Ed was once again wiping his nose on his sleeve. Ed crawled over to him and got up on the couch then laid his head on Al's lap.

"Whats wrong Ed?" Al asked already knowing the answer.

"Down't fweel gowd." Ed said. A few more coughs escaped his lips. Al placed his hand on Ed's forehead and instantly became worried at the high temperature. He put the review sheet to the side and lifted Ed up. Ed wrapped his arms around Al's neck and rested his head on Al's shoulder. Al carried him upstairs and into Roy and Riza's bathroom. Al put the thermometer under some water to wash it off then checked to see where the red line was. He shifted Ed so that he was in his arms baby style.

"Here Ed." Al said. Ed opened his mouth for the thermometer. Al placed the thermometer under his tongue. Al carried Ed back downstairs and sat on the couch waiting until he could take the thermometer out. Al tried to go over the sheet but he just couldn't concentrate. He pulled the thermometer out after a few minutes and grimaced when he saw the temperature. 105. Now Ed was part cat chimera which did effect this some. Cats did have a warmer temperature then humans so it only made sense that it was so high.

"Come on Ed lets get you in your pajamas."

"Siwk?"

"Yeah you're sick." Al said. Ed whined and buried his head in Al's chest.

"Down't wike it."

"Well maybe you shouldn't stay out in the rain." Al said.

"Fun."

"That was fun but is this?"

"No." Ed said. Al grabbed Ed's pajamas and quickly changed him. Other than that he had no idea how to treat a fever…Ed had gotten sick only once before this and that was when his mother was alive to treat it and well Al hadn't really paid attention then. He checked the time. Roy and Riza would be coming back for lunch soon…he'd ask then. But what to do until then……soup!

"How about some soup Ed."

"Not hungwy." Ed said. Al blinked. Now what now? Al checked the time.

"Well lets go see uncle Roy and Aunt Riza." Al said.

"But wou juwst –cough- put me in my jawmies." Ed said against Al's shoulder.

"I know." Al said. He went into the kitchen to look for a sippy cup of some kind. He groaned when he noticed that the dishwasher was running and probably very hot. With no desire to stick his hand in the hot dishwasher to grab and even hotter sippy cup, Al grabbed a couple cool bottles. While balancing Ed on one hip Al filled one bottle with ice cold water and the other with cold milk. He screwed the caps on then filled the third with cold apple juice. He put them in Ed's baby bag along with a few pull-ups just in case Ed had an accident. He grabbed Ed's purple blanket and FullMetal. Without the want to carry the child for miles Al grabbed Ed's stroller that Riza had bought. He wrapped Ed up in the purple blanket and put him in the stroller then snapped the small seat belt across Ed's waist. He gave Ed FullMetal then grabbed the baby bag and put it in the small basket under the stroller. Al was about to leave when he remembered that Ed might get hungry. He grabbed some food for Ed before he started to push Ed out of the house and down the street. Ed squirmed probably hot from the blankets warmth along with the heat from the sun.

"Howt." Ed said.

"Okay." Al said. He pulled the blanket away from Ed and put it under the stroller. Ed soon fell asleep due to the bumpy motion of the stroller on the uneven road.

"Excuse me!" The voice was directed to Al. Al turned around to see a woman running at him with FullMetal in her hands. Al looked at Ed and noticed that he didn't have FullMetal.

"You're um…"

"He's my little brother." Al said.

"Right! Well your brother dropped his toy."

"Thank you so much." Al said. "He'd have a fit if we lost this." The woman chuckled.

"My son is the same way."

"Yeah?" Al asked. "How old is he?"

"4."

"Really?! Ed's the same age." Al said excitedly. The woman chuckled again.

"Say you're a little to young to be out on your own with your brother, where are you parents?" Al's demeanor changed immediately and he became sad.

"My mom died months ago and my dad left us soon after." Al said quietly.

"Oh you poor baby!" She said. She hugged him. Al missed this. The warmth of a mothers hug, the comfort, the security. Tears rushed to his eyes.

"Well who are you staying with? You can't possibly stay out on your own!"

"I'm staying with my aunt and uncle." Al said tear filled.

"Oh don't cry." She said softly while rubbing his back. Al missed his mother.

"Thank you." Al said.

"Of course." She said. Even though neither knew each other she kissed his forehead and hugged him once more before leaving. Al couldn't explain it but he felt a connection with that woman. He wiped his tears away and continued to HQ. Once he got there he took Ed out of the stroller and held the sleeping child up on his hip. He quickly folded the stroller back up after taking everything out of the carrying part under it. He gave it to someone at the front desk and proceeded to go up to Roy's office. He knocked politely and entered.

"Al what are you doing here?" Roy asked while checking the time.

"Ed's sick and I have no idea what to do." Al said. Riza was immediately checking up on Ed and flitting over the two making sure that they were ok.

"Let me see him Al." Riza said. Al handed her Ed. She put her hand on his forehead.

"Al he's so warm did you take his temperature?"

"Yeah 105. It's going to be higher cause the cat chimera in him." Al said. Ed coughed.

"Did you bring him something to drink?" Riza asked while she cradled the slowly waking boy.

"Yeah, I have water, milk, and juice." Al said.

"What kind of juice?" Riza asked.

"The apple kind." Riza rolled her eyes.

"Well give me that." Riza said. Al reached into the bag and pulled out the juice. Ed whimpered and groaned telling everyone how unhappy he was about his small nap ending. He rubbed his eyes with small clenched fists. Riza took the juice from Al, pinned Roy with a glare that sent him back to work, then sat on the couch with Ed.

"Here Eddy." Riza said. He stuck the bottle in his mouth. Ed automatically began to suck pulling out apple juice.

"Did you bring those vitamins we bought him?"

"Did you ever take them out of his bag?"

"No."

"Then yes." Al said. He looked through the bag and pulled out the large case of vitamins. Riza took the bottle from Ed, who let out a series of coughs and sneezes.

"Here honey." Riza said. She put the Fred Flinstone shaped pill in his mouth. Ed chewed it without really thinking and swallowed.

"Firsty." Ed said with a cough. Riza put the nipple of the bottle back in his mouth and let Ed pull the juice out.

"So what do I do?" Al asked. "I don't know how to treat a fever!"

"Calm down." Riza said. "It won't help him any if you're stressed."

"O-Ok." Al said.

"Just let him sleep, get cold rags and put them on his forehead, lots of liquids, and some food." Riza said. "That's the simplest way. You go study ok I'll take care of him."

"But."

"Just go Honey I can take care of him he'll be fine."

"You promise?"

"Promise." Riza said.

"Okay." Al said. "I'm going to go Ed ok. I'll be back later." Ed pushed the nipped out of his mouth and weakly sat up in Riza's arms.

"Huwg?"

"Sure." Al said. He lifted Ed up and hugged him tightly. Ed weakly hugged back. Ed kissed Al's cheek.

"Bwye." Ed said.

"Bye." Al said. He handed Ed back to Riza, put the baby bag and the purple blanket along with FullMetal down and left the room. Ed coughed a few times.

"Seepy." Ed said.

"Can you eat something first?"

"Not hungwy." Ed said.

"Would you try for me?" Riza asked. Ed leaned his head on her breasts.

"Kay." He said tiredly. Riza picked up the baby bag and dug around it for some food. She grabbed some mashed peas and another vitamin tablet. The bottle said Ed could have two. She crushed the pill up into the food and stirred it with the small rubber spoon. She got a small amount on the spoon.

"Open up Eddy." Riza said. Ed buried his head in Riza's chest.

"No." Ed said.

"Aw come on Ed it's good." Riza said.

"No." Ed said then coughed. "Seepy."

"Just take a bite." Riza said. Ed shook his head. "Come on Eddy."

"NooOO." Ed whined.

"Well why not Eddy? You said you'd eat earlier."

"Not hungwy."

"Ed you're hurting my feelings." Riza fake sobbed. This got Ed's attention.

"I'm sowwy! Down't be sad!" Ed said. He looked up at her 'hurt' face and opened his mouth. Riza put the spoonful in his mouth glad that the guilt trip worked. Ed swallowed and obediently opened his mouth again allowing Riza to feed him small bite after small bite. A little over half way into it Ed decided that he just couldn't eat another bit and laid his head back down on Riza's breasts.

"Fwll." Ed said.

"Come here." Riza said softly. She grabbed a small rag out of the bag and wiped Ed's face.

"Seepy."

"Go to sleep honey."

"Lay with me?" Ed asked cutely.

"Sure." Riza said. She grabbed Ed's blanket and wrapped him up then gave him FullMetal. She held the small boy in her arms and laid down with him on the couch. She accidentally fell asleep with him.

"She nags at me because I'm not working but she can fall asleep just cause Ed is in the room." Roy said. There was no hate or jealousy in his voice just a soft smile and a soothing sound. He took his jacket off and placed it on his wife and nephew. He brushed Riza's hair to the side and kissed her forehead. Riza murmured something at the touch. Roy looked Longley at his family then to his dreaded paperwork. He quickly made up his mind. He laid down next to Riza and took her into his arms and quickly drifted off into a slumber land. That was exactly how Jean Havoc found them hours later. Cuddled up and asleep. Jean smirked. He had to get Maes. He closed the door with a soft click and ran down the hall.


	7. Chapter 6: Big Trouble

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

**Added: **Okay well my bff Narutolovesme2 has become an addicted fan of this story. Sooo for now on her and I well be writing this story together. Hope you peps like it. Also go check out her stories they **_SO TOTTALY ROCK!_** And make sure you say the nicest things to her. I'm trying to make her cry. Also if you like this story try checking out some of my others as well. Please do I need more reviews. If you won't do if for me please do it for NAritolovesme2. Oh, and if anyone wants to draw some pics for this story go a head. We'd love it. Now, Enjoy the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: Big Trouble.

"Hughes!" Jean yelled catching the mans attention from halfway across the lunchroom. Hughes looked up at him.

"What?"

"Get your camera and come quick!" Jean yelled. This got everyone's attention so they naturally followed Jean out of curiosity. Maes pulled his camera out as they approached Roy's office. He knew this was gonna be good if it was Roy and if Jean wanted him to get a picture. Jean put his finger to his lips signaling to everyone to be quiet as he opened the door. Everyone silently awed at the cute scene. Maes snapped the camera capturing the scene but also waking Ed from the flash. Ed made grumpy noises such as grunts and whines showing his disappointment at being woken up from his nap again. Most of the soldiers fled not wanting to deal with an upset child but Maes and Roy's crew stayed. Being the one with some idea of how to deal with a child (even though Gracia was only 5 months pregnant) stepped forward while putting his camera away and lifted the upset child out of Riza's limp hold. Ed coughed a few times and sneezed. He cuddled into Maes already forgetting that he had yelled the first time they met.

"Shh it's ok." Maes soothed.

"Down't fweel gowod." Ed said.

"You're sick." Maes said.

"I down't like it." Ed mumbled. Maes chuckled.

"Would you like to do something?" Maes asked.

"Kay." Ed said feeling little happier. Maes quickly wrote a note saying that he had Ed for when Roy and Riza woke up. He grabbed Ed's things and left the room with them. Everyone coddled the young child trying to keep him happy. Ed was soon being tickled in Maes' arms. Ed squirmed and laughed trying to get them off.

"Stop!" Ed shrieked. After a few more tickles they stopped. Ed began to cough.

"Can we go outswide?" Ed asked cutely.

"Sure." Maes said. "Just for a walk?"

"Ya." Ed said while laying his head on Maes' shoulder.

"You all go back to work I'll take care of him." Maes said. There were many disappointed looks but the soldiers listened and left. Maes stepped outside then set Ed down when he squirmed to get loose. Maes grabbed Ed's hand and they started off. Ed sneezed and wiped his nose on his blanket. Maes grimaced he shouldn't have taken Ed out here while he was sick but he didn't want an upset kid on his hands. That blanket was going to need a good washing. Maes noticed that Ed would blow his nose in it then drag it on the wet dirty ground. The small rag doll would need a good cleaning too. Maes noticed a large group of teenagers he made sure that they wouldn't run Ed over. The kid was small and lets face it teens aren't really that observant.

"Jeff said that he was the Furhers nephew should we really be looking for him?" One kid said.

"Yeah Aarons right. Why can't Jeff do it himself?"

"Jeff is currently in jail and chimera's are big money for the military labs!"

"But Timmie this is the Furhers nephew!" Aaron said.

"Oh well." Timmie said. "Look if you don't want all that money just go now." No one left. "I didn't think so."

"Hey look!" One kid pointed to Ed. "Is that him."

"Fits the description." Timmie said. "Lets get him!" The teens ran for an unsuspecting Ed who had dropped his blanket. Maes bent over to pick it up just as Timmie grabbed Ed. Ed screamed. Maes quickly grabbed one of the teens and hit the pressure point on his neck making him pass out. He ran after them and more importantly a screaming Ed. The teens however were more agile and could jump high fences even with the child in their possession. Soon enough Maes lost them and tried following Ed's screams but those faded off.

"Shit." Maes said panicked. He needed help. He just hoped that those kids wouldn't harm Ed. With a great will-force Maes left and went for HQ Ed's blanket still tucked in his hand.

_------------------------ --------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------

Ed sniffed more tears flew down his face. He was shaking and scared.

"Well why don't we just take him now?"

"They're fucking closed."

"Why would a lab be fucking closed?!"

"Well apparently they had some sort of gas leakage a few weeks ago. They'll be open tomorrow."

"So we're stuck with this kid until tomorrow?"

"Yeah." They looked toward a still frightened Ed.

"Shit. He looks scared as hell." Aaron said.

"Oh well, he'll be out of our hair soon enough." Timmie said. Ed hugged FullMetal to his shaking body. He hiccupped and coughed.

"I think he's sick. Do the labs take sick Chimeras?"

"I don't think so."

"Yeah they do." Timmie said. "My cousin took a sick one in last month."

"Oh."

"Look someone's gonna hafta watch 'em." Timmie said. "And its not gonna be me."

"I'll do it." Aaron said.

"Great. Everyone else can take five." Timmie said. Everyone left the room but Aaron. He slowly approached Ed. Ed whimpered and flinched away from him.

"Hey it's ok I'm not going to hurt you." Aaron said softly. He had a kid brother and knew that Ed must be scared shitless right now.

"G-Go way." Ed said shakily. Aaron couldn't help but think that the kid was cute. Who wouldn't?

"Are you hungry?" Aaron asked. Ed buried his head in his knees and cried.

"W-Wa-wanna g-go howme." Ed sobbed. Aaron bit his lip. God this kid was so young. This wasn't right. He wasn't even a full chimera.

"W-Want bwofer." Ed said. Aaron's heart skipped a beat. He had a brother. Most likely older. Oh god this wasn't right he couldn't do this. If this was his little brother he'd want him back too. Aaron ran a hand through his hair.

------------------------------ ---------------------------------------- ------------------------------------

"What did you need Uncle Roy?" Al asked as he shook off his escort.

"I've just heard some disturbing news." Roy said worriedly.

"What's wrong? Where's Ed?"

"He was taken." Roy said quietly.

"W-What?" Al asked tears filling his eyes.

"A group of teens. Most likely like the first two. The labs aren't open due to a gas leak so they won't be open until tomorrow. We suspect that that's when they'll take Ed there but it's heavily guarded now." Roy said. "We'll get him back."

"You're Furher why don't you just shut the labs down?!" Al screamed tears flowing over his eyes.

"I've tired. Regulations have to be met and we need the labs for something's. I just want to shut down the inhumane parts of it. The best I could do was slow things down and start that gas leakage." Roy said.

"We need to go look for him." Al said.

"We have search teams out but we'll be going with you weather or not you like it."

"Fine." Al said. "lets go." They quickly left.

------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------------

"Shh keep quiet ok." Aaron said to a still crying Ed. "I'm trying to get you out."

"K-Kay." Ed said with a hiccup.

"What's your name?"

"E-Ed."

"Alright Ed can you do something for me?" Aaron asked like he would his little brother.

"Y-Yeah."

"Good. Keep real quiet and don't make a sound ok." Aaron said.

"Kay." Ed whispered. Ed was currently wrapped up in several rags that smelt bad and in Aarons arms. It had taken a lot of coaxing but he had finally gotten Ed to keep quiet and to get him calm enough to let Aaron hold him. Aaron walked out into what would be a living room if it were a house instead of an underground shack.

"Hey I thought you were watching that kid."

"He's fucking asleep and I have to take this crap out to the garbage and take a piss." Aaron said.

"Fine whatever." Timmie said. "Just come back soon. If he wakes up I don't wanna hafta deal with 'em.'" Timmie said as he polished his beloved hand gun.

"Whatever." Aaron said. He walked out and up through the tunnels. He came out of the coverings that hid the place from citizens. As soon as he was out he uncovered Ed.

"You did good Ed, now we can find your brother." Aaron said. Ed smiled.

"Yay." He said sleepily. He laid his head on Aarons shoulder. Aaron put his hand on Ed's head and the other under Ed's body to keep him in one spot and began to run. He kept an eye out for a guy with black hair and green eyes. That was the person that Ed was with…was it his older brother? They certainly didn't look alike. Maybe they were half brothers or something. Ed coughed a few times but settled against Aaron again, FullMetal clutched tightly in his hand. Aaron kept his eyes open. Black hair! There he was! He quickly ran up to the man in a uniform. He tapped his back.

"Quick take him!" Aaron said. "Hurry!" The man turned around.

"Damn wrong eye color!" Aaron said.

"Unkie Woy!" Ed called. Aaron blinked. Uncle?.......oh…fuck….this was the Furher. Ed reached out for Roy. Roy quickly took him.

"L-Look it's not how it looks honest! I was taking him back! I wasn't going to let them take him to that lab! I have a little brother too! I-I wouldn't want him to be sent to some lab either. I was just trying to get him back to his brother and I saw black hair and just assumed!"

"Kid shut up." Roy said. Aaron quickly closed his mouth. "Did he hurt you Ed?"

"No. He's nice." Ed said. "He helwped me weave." Roy nodded.

"Alright. I need you to come with me." Roy said to Aaron.

"W-Why! I-I didn't really do anything wrong did I?! I-I-."

"Relax, I just need to get some answers and you seem to be the best one to do it." Roy said.

"O-Oh." Aaron said. Roy looked around for a moment.

"AL!" He bellowed. A blonde haired kid looked up.

"Ed!" Al said relieved. He ran over to them.

"Bwofer!" Ed screamed. He latched onto Al.

"Oh…so you're his brother....wait who was the other guy that was with him before?" Aaron asked.

"You're the one that took him?!" Al asked enraged. He passed an unwilling Ed off to Roy.

"NO! Well yes but I gave him back! I didn't think it was right!" Al grabbed the collar of his shirt looking seriously pissed.

"Alphonse it's ok. He's fine Ed confirmed it." Roy said. Al didn't let go nor did his glare falter.

"Maes said there was a big group of you. Where's the rest of you. He got one but everyone else got away." Al growled.

"Bwofer?" Ed questioned fear filled.

"Let him go Al. We'll question him later. Right now we need to get back and call of the search. Al grudgingly let go of Aaron. Ed reached his arms out toward Al. Al took him from Roy. Ed latched onto Al and buried his face in Al's neck. Al's gaze and attitude went soft immediately.

"Come on." Roy said. They led Aaron to HQ.

"Wow this place is amazing." Aaron said. Ed was fast asleep against Al's neck so he didn't start a long story about his knowledge of the place like he would have if he was awake. They entered Roy's office. Roy called the soldiers back then sat and waited for them to come. Aaron fidgeted. Maes and Riza were quickly in his office.

"You're the one that was with him!" Aaron said to Maes. Riza pulled her gun out just as Maes grabbed one of his famous knives. Aaron paled.

"Put them away he's fine." Roy said. They looked to Roy but put their weapons away.

"Who is this kid Roy?" Maes asked.

"Well I was hoping that he could answer that for us." Roy said looking to Aaron.

"M-My names Aaron."

"Last name?" Roy asked.

"Willey."

"Where are the rest of you?!"

"Al please." Roy said. Al glared but kept quiet.

"If you don't mind telling us who the rest of the people in your group were." Roy said. Maes leaned in.

"R-Right." Aaron said. He listed everyone's name ticking them off one by one on his fingers. "Timmie is the one you gotta watch out for though. I think he's crazy. Anyway it's like a game to him. He set up this gang….The only reason people follow him is because he has a gun. He gave guns to everyone else but we don't use them. We're too scared to….I don't think I could ever hurt anyone unless my little brother was in danger."

"Guns?" Roy questioned.

"Yeah. He has spares too."

"Alright where are they?" Roy asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain…can I take you there?" Aaron asked. Roy was silent for a long time.

"No funny business."

"Never! It's about time we put a stop to Timmies reign." Aaron said.

"I'm going." Al said. "Can someone stay to watch Ed?"

"Havoc." Roy said. "Jean can do it." Riza walked out the door and came back with Jean. Al marched over to him and swiped the cigarette out of his mouth then threw it on the ground and stomped on it.

"Keep those damn things away while you're around Ed."

"It wasn't even lit! And Ed's asleep!"

"I. don't. care." Al said with a glare. Jean gulped. He carefully handed Ed to Jean after lightly kissing his forehead.

"Well lead the way." Riza said to Aaron. Aaron stood and led them out the door.

"I'm going with you."

"Winry. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I'm going." She said with a death glare.

"O-Ok." Al said meekly.

"Er..Maybe she shouldn't-," Aaron started. He stopped talking when Winry's glare landed on him.

"I'm. Going."

"R-Right."

"Well let's go." Winry said. Aaron led them out of HQ and to the underground shack entrance. He pulled them behind a few trashcans and bushes.

"I'll go in." Aaron said sounding nervous. "Then you guys come in a few minutes after ok."

"You sound nervous I though these were your friends." Roy said.

"More or less." Aaron said. He took a breath and walked out putting on a tough face. He walked past the cover and went into the shack.

"What took ya so damn long?" Timmie asked.

"I got caught up so sorry."

"Whatever just make sure that kid is still there." Timmie said as he guzzled down a beer. Aaron scoffed and left to the back room. His heart pounded in his chest. Something bad was going to happen. He knew it. Especially with that girl coming. He heard the sound of their military boots clomping down coming for them. His heart nearly stopped at the next sound he heard. The cock of a gun…no several guns.

"Aaron get in here bring the kid we can use him." Aaron heard Timmie say.

"H-He's gone." Aaron said.

"What!" Timmie screamed.

"He's back with us." That was Ed's brother…Al yah that was his name.

"I'll fucking kill you." That was the girl…umm…right Winry…this was bad. He walked out just in time to see Winry rush toward Timmie with a…was that a wrench? Timmie grabbed her wrist before she could hit him.

"Let her go." Roy said. Aaron noticed that he had snow white gloves on now.

"Say you're a real cutie we don't really get girls around here." There was a mad hungry look in all the boys' eyes.

"Don't you touch her." Al growled out as Timmies other hand moved toward Winry's ass. Winry reached above her and grabbed her wrench then promptly hit Timmie over the head.

"Don't you dare touch me like that you pervert!" Winry screeched and kicked Timmie in the stomach. Timmie let out a grunt of pain as he let go of Winry's wrist. She stepped back to get away from him before he could recover.

"You little bitch!" Timmie growled out still trying to breath. Two of the guys ran over and grabbed Winry before she could get back over to Al. One of them pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. Al growled and Aaron looked at Winry worriedly. Al tried to step closer, but they put the knife closer drawing a little blood.

"You take one step she's dead." The guy said. Winry was starting to panic, but she still held strong.

"Rick! James! Let her go!" Aaron said he'd finally had enough of this.

"Shut it Aaron you're a traitor!" Timmie yelled.

"I don't care! I had to! Your crazy man! A complete nut! That kid doesn't even know that he's part chimera! You're a heartless bastard!" Aaron yelled.

"Keep! You're! Fucking! Mouth! Shut! Aaron!" Timmie yelled.

"Yeah, just shut it! If you don't we'll kill your brother after this!" James threatened.

"You ever lay a hand on my brother I'll make sure to murder every last one of you! I'm not even sure that you're going to be leaving after to today! Just look at the kids' older brother over there!" Aaron smirked pointing at Al, who had the feeling of a pissed aura around him. Roy put his hand on Al's shoulder.

"Winry this might sting a bit." Roy said.

"Kay." Winry said only a slight tremor in her voice. Roy snapped. The knife melted singeing her skin slightly. Winry winced but made no noise. Al ran over and pulled Winry out of the two shocked boy's hold. Timmie regained his composer and pulled his still cocked gun out. He pointed it at them.

"Follow me." Timmie said. Hesitantly the others raised their guns. Riza pulled her two guns out and looked to Roy for commands.

"Last chance. Give up." Roy said.

"Never." Timmie spat.

"You may open fire Lt." Roy said. Riza fired her bullets. Not enough to kill the children just enough to keep them away from the loaded guns. She aimed for their hands. Only Timmie shot back. Just as Riza had suspected the kid was a bad shot and missed them by miles. Soon all of their guns were on the ground. Al wasted no time and proceeded to beat the shit out of Timmie. Winry didn't even try to stop him but Riza, Roy and Maes grabbed Al and tried to pull him off the kid. Timmie pulled out another knife with his good hand and swung.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---

"Where's bwofer?!" Ed demanded once more. The room was a complete mess. Papers decorated the walls and floor. Couch cushions were upturned and flung across the room. Various pieces of glass and expensive vases shattered on the floor. Jean was trying to calm and irate Edward while the child destroyed the room. Jean took cover.

"I told you Ed he left!"

"Where?!" Ed screeched.

"I don't know!" Jean yelled. This seemed to upset Ed even more because the golden haired boy screamed at the top of his lungs-most likely alerting the whole building- and threw more things around the room. He made his was to Roy's desk and flung important documents and valuables off the desk and toward Jean who took cover behind the couch. Ed picked up a mug of pens and flung the pens at Jean while still screaming. Jean looked up when Ed stopped throwing the pens but quickly ducked when he noticed a mug flying toward him. The kid had some good aim and a big set of lungs. Ed stood on the desk and jumped on it obviously upset. This was the scene that Lt. Maria Ross found them. She burst into the room only to duck a second later when a paperweight came flying at her head.

"Whats going on here?!" She yelled. "Sit!" She yelled to Ed, who quickly sat on the desk with a whimper.

"He's crazy." Jean said.

"You're the adult here Jean take some control." Ross said.

"Easy for you to say you're a woman."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You just know this stuff instinctively I don't." Jean said. Ross went over to Ed while rolling her eyes but blushing. She picked the small upset boy up.

"There's usually a reason for a child being upset." Ross said.

"He just won't accept any answers." Jean said.

"What's he want to know?"

"Where Al went."

"Ed."

"Ya?" Ed asked.

"You're brother just went with you're aunt and uncle and Winry." Ross said.

"Where? Why didn't they twake me?" Ed asked heartbroken.

"They went to an adult place so you aren't old enough to go yet. Don't worry though they'll be back soon." Ross said.

"Oh." Ed said still upset. Ross could tell that something else was upsetting the blonde. She checked the time.

"Have you had you're nap Ed?"

"Ya."

"Are you lying?"

"No." Ed said. "Pwomise."

"Have you fed him Jean?"

"No." Jean answered from his position on the floor.

"Men." Ross said while shaking her head.

"Well lets get you some food ok."

"Kay." Ed said sounding happier.

"I'll take him off your hands Jean you clean up this mess before Roy gets back." Ross said.

"Right." Jean mumbled. Ross picked up Edwards things and left the room. She took him to the cafeteria. She got him some spaghetti slathered in red sauce and rolls. She noticed the bottles in the bag so she just took out the one that contained the semi warm milk. Ed didn't even touch the small fork she got him and just used his fingers. She was glad she grabbed a lot of napkins. Ed finished the spaghetti quickly. Ross took one look at the messy child and knew he needed a bath. More spaghetti had gotten over his small body than into his mouth. It was cute. Very cute, but messy.

"Oh, Ed you're a complete mess." Ross chuckled. Ed giggled.

"Oopsy." Ross smiled at picked him up, taking him to the rest room to get cleaned up. She set Ed on the sink counter and removed his messed up pajamas. Lucky for her Al had put an extra set of pajamas in the bag for Ed. She quickly wet a cloth from the bag and washed Ed's hand and face off. After she dried him off Ross pulled the red pajama shirt over Ed's small head. Then she changed Ed into a new pull up before putting the matching bottoms on. Ross was about to pick Ed up when she noticed Ed's blanket and FullMetal were dirty. Sensing that Ed might have a love for the two items she washed them in the clean sink and dried them under the hand drier. Once they were dried and warm she wrapped Ed up in the blanket and handed him FullMetal.

"Now let's go check on Jean shall we?" Ross said smiling at Ed. He happily nodded and they headed for Roy's office. Upon opening the door to the office they saw that Jean really had gotten that far with cleaning.

"Have you picked anything up?" Ross asked.

"Yeah the paperweight." Jean said. Ross rolled her eyes and set Ed down on the floor. Ed totted off dragging his blanket behind him.

"Come on we need to get this cleaned up."

"I don't see why Ed doesn't have to do it. He made the mess."

"He's four."

"So."

"If you don't clean this up with me I swear I will sick Riza on your ass." Ross said. "And Major Armstrong." Jean paled.

"So what do we clean first?" Jean asked.

"That's what I thought." Ross said. Halfway into their cleaning they heard a loud rip and the giggles of a child. Then another rip.

"Uh-oh." Ross said. Another loud rip. They quickly located Ed who was ripping up several pieces of important documents. He giggled as he ripped another one.

---------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

Al grunted as the knife pierced his skin.

"Alphonse!" Roy yelled. Blood gushed out of the wound. Timmie looked scared as hell.

"I-I didn't mean to r-really s-stab him! J-Just to sc-scare you." Timmie stuttered.

"Lieutenant take him to the hospital now! I'll deal with them." Roy said.

"Right." Riza said. She carefully picked Al up after holstering her guns and ran out of the room with a pale Al.

"Al!" Winry said worried.

"Come on." Roy said. "You're being taken into custody."

"Custody?"

"You just stabbed him." Roy said darkly. Maes quickly took over the situation before Roy torched the boy.

"Roy you go call for backup to get the rest of these kids out of here I'll take care of him." Maes said. Roy glared but left to go call for back up. They soon had back up and were taking the injured kids to the hospital. The first thing Roy did when he got there was get Al's room number then left with Winry to the room. They quickly entered the room. Riza stood as they entered.

"How is he?" Roy asked.

"He'll be fine. They said as soon as he wakes up he can leave but he isn't supposed to stay on his feet for too long or lift things…which includes Ed."

"Oh Ed won't like that." Roy said. Al groaned.

"Hey Al you awake?" Winry asked.

"How do you feel?"

"Like the fright train hit me then backed up just to hit me again." Al groaned. Winry laughed.

"That's just because you got out of surgery." Winry said. A nurse peaked her head in.

"Oh you're awake!" She said. She checked his vitals and a few other things.

"Ok you are free to go just don't stay on your feet for to long take it easy and don't lift much."

"Kay." Al said. After getting Al in his clothes they left the hospital and headed for HQ. They quickly arrived to HQ. They walked up to Roy's office and walked in. Their mouths dropped in shock at the sight of the screwed up office. Jean was currently trying to grab a piece of paper out of Ed's grasp but Ed did not want to let go of that piece of paper. With one loud noise the paper ripped in half with a scream of disbelief from Jean. Ed did a backwards summersault and promptly grabbed another piece of paper. Ed shrieked and giggled as he ripped that paper too.

"I give up."

"Come on Jean! He's just a kid!" Ross said from her position halfway across the room. She put down a stack of papers and went over to them. She paused midstep and turned toward the door. Roy didn't think he'd ever seen anyone go into a salute so fast. One second she was walking the next millisecond she was in a salute. Jean was quickly on his feet and locked in a salute. Ed, completely oblivious to all of this, sat on the floor ripping more pieces of paper after coughing a few times. It took Roy a minute to find his voice.

"What happened here?" Roy questioned. Ed looked up.


	8. Chapter 7: One Day Left

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

**Added: **Okay well my bff Narutolovesme2 has become an addicted fan of this story. Sooo for now on her and I well be writing this story together. Hope you peps like it. Also go check out her stories they **_SO TOTTALY ROCK!_** And make sure you say the nicest things to her. I'm trying to make her cry. Also if you like this story try checking out some of my others as well. Please do I need more reviews. If you won't do if for me please do it for NAritolovesme2. Oh, and if anyone wants to draw some pics for this story go a head. We'd love it. Now, Enjoy the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 7: One Day Left.

"Bwofer!" Ed yelled happily not noticing the pale complexion of his brother.

"Hi Ed!"

"Alphonse." Riza warned.

"I know." Al said. He got down on his knees as Ed ran toward him and took the small boy into a hug.

"Wook bwofer!" Ed said. He pulled Al over to the pile of shredded papers. "See!"

"Ed did you get permission to rip those?" Al asked.

"……No." Ed said tear filled.

"Don't cry." Al pleaded. He was tired. He didn't have the energy to deal with this. Roy could tell his fatigue and came in to save the situation.

"Alright so what happened?" Roy asked.

"Ed went crazy!" Jean said. Ed pouted.

"Uh-uh!" Ed argued. Al sighed and sat on the couch wincing as he upset his stitches. Worried Ed went over to Al and clambered onto the couch.

"Just tell me what happened." Roy said. By the time that Jean had finished his story Al had fallen asleep.

"I see." Roy said. He sighed. "We better start cleaning."

"Yes sir." Jean said rather disappointed. They began the long process of cleaning the ruined office.

"Bwofer?" Ed asked. He shook a heavily sleeping Al's shoulder. "Bwofer!"

"Let him sleep Ed he's tired." Riza said.

"But-,"

"Just let him sleep." Ed pouted but left Al alone. It wasn't long before the child was fidgeting on the couch and messing with his fluffy tail. Riza grabbed the half filled bottle of milk and gave it to Ed hoping that it would make him somewhat tired. Ed drank slowly from the bottle. Getting bored of just sitting he stood gaining the attention of the others in the room. Ed totted around looking for something to cure his boredom. The moment came quickly. Aaron –who they hadn't realized had followed them back- picked Ed up earning a giggle from said boy.

"I'll distract him if you want." Aaron said while tickling Ed's tummy making Ed stop drinking the milk so he could laugh. Soft smiles appeared on the crews faces.

"Sure." Roy said warmly. Aaron was lightly blowing on Ed's now bare belly making strange noises but also tickling the small boy making him squirm and laugh. The smallest movements Aaron did, made Ed squeal with laughter. The Childs laughter lifted the sprit in the room. Papers were moved quicker and objects were put back in their original places. Aaron and Ed were just starting a game of peek-a-boo when a large stack of papers fell over. The crew groaned but set to work on stacking them again only in smaller piles this time. Ed ran around the couch and hid on one side.

"Where'd you go Ed?!" Aaron questioned playfully.

"I'm wite HWERE!" Ed screamed as he popped out from the couch. Aaron faked his surprise adding to Ed's amusement. Ed coughed a couple times but ignored it so he could keep playing. Hours later after the whole office was back to it's original state Aaron and Ed were fast asleep on the floor obviously tired from their hours of play.

"He really is a good kid." Maes said.

"Yeah." Roy said. He lifted Aaron up and placed him on the couch. Ed whimpered at the loss of warmth. Roy picked Ed up but kept him seeing as though there was no room on the couch next to Al. Ed's ears and tail twitched ever so often showing that he was in a dream. It was just then that Roy noticed a bandage on Jeans hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Roy asked.

"He bit me!" Jean said pointing to Ed.

"You didn't tell me that." Roy said.

"Alright…so it happened like this….." 

Flashback

"Ed give me the paper!"

"MINE!" Ed screamed. Ross was out getting some more folders for some of the papers and couldn't help him with the situation.

"Edward give it to me or you'll be in trouble." Jean said. Ed whimpered and lunged forward. He bit Jean with his sharp cat teeth. Jean let out a grunt of pain and swatted Ed's behind making the boy release him and cry. Ross chose this moment to walk in.

"What did you do to him?!" She asked angrily. She picked up the sobbing child and cradled him. "Did he hurt you?" She coddled.

"Y-Ya." Ed sniffed. Ross hit Jean over the head.

"What the hell?! He bites me and you hit me?!"

"He's four! He doesn't know any better." Ross defended. "You tried to take away something he wanted by force. You don't do that not with children."

"Whatever." Jean mumbled. He left to go wrap his seeping wound.

End Flashback

"Nice." Roy said.

"It's not like I knew." Jean mumbled. "Sir." He added.

"Let me see." Riza said. She took Jeans hand and non to gently took the bandages off to see very deep bite marks.

"Wow he really got you." Maes said.

"Yeah I know, it hurts like hell." Jean said as he put the bandages back on. The child in Roy's arms stirred but he ended up blinking sleepily and changing his head to the other side of Roy's body before falling back into sleep.

"He's a demon child I tell you." Jean said angrily but with no heart in his words.

"Yeah, yeah." Roy said.

"I suggest you get back to work sir." Riza said. Roy sat down with Ed and began to sign his names on the papers with a bored sigh. Things settled down to their normal state after a few minutes. A soldier would come in the room and ask Roy for instructions on the teens and Roy would answer then go back to his dreaded paperwork. Sure he had made the country better by being Furher but the paper work sucked ass. Ed stirred and groaned. The source of his consciousness was soon learned when he started to cough and sneeze. Roy grabbed a tissue and wiped the Childs' nose. Ed coughed again and laid his head on Roy's shoulder and coughed. Roy rubbed his back knowing that the child must have been tired.

"We should get him some cough medicine." Riza said worriedly. Roy put his hand to Ed's forehead.

"He's really burning up." Roy said. "I think he was starting to get a little better for a while but now it's worse."

"Really?" Riza asked. She went over to them and put her hand on Ed's forehead. "Poor baby." She muttered. She lifted Ed from Roy's shoulder getting a groan from the child.

"We should take him and Al home." Roy said.

"Let me see him." Winry said. She took Ed from Riza and felt his forehead. "This is the worst fever he's gotten."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"We really should take him home." Roy said. Riza looked to him to make sure he didn't want to do this because it got him out of paperwork but when she looked at his face all she saw was concern.

"Let's go." Riza said. She grabbed a few stacks of paperwork and handed them to Roy who groaned.

"Alphonse, Aaron wake up." She called gently while shaking their shoulders. They both groaned and opened their eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry." Aaron said sleepily. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's fine." Riza said. "Would you like us to take you home?"

"Yeah that'd be great." Aaron said.

"Come on Al." Riza said. Al stretched then winced as he tugged on his stitches. They both stood and walked out of the room after Roy, Riza, Winry, and Ed. After getting Ed's stroller they left for the parking lot. They piled into the car.

"Let me see Ed." Al said. Winry placed the small boy on Al's lap. "He's really burning up."

"Bwufer." Ed mumbled.

"Yea?" Al asked.

"Bwufer."

"Ed?" Al asked.

"Bwufer."

"I think there's something wrong." Aaron said.

"Yeah he's dreaming." Al said.

"Oh."

"Well where do we go Aaron?" Roy asked from behind the wheel.

"Go up to that street and turn right. Then you're just going to follow the road until you reach a turn off to the left you'll go there then you turn right at the first street and left at the second from that. My house is the fourth down." Aaron said.

"Alright." Roy said. He followed the instructions perfectly not asking for them again. He pulled up to the decent looking house and stopped in the driveway.

"Here you go." Roy said. Just after Roy said that a woman and a small boy came out of the house.

"Aawon!" The small boy shrieked as Aaron stepped out of the car. A smile was instantly on Aarons face.

"Jason!" Jason ran to Aaron and wrapped his small arms around his legs. Aaron picked him up. The woman-most likely his mother- looked frightfully at Roy and Riza, they were still in their uniforms. She timidly walked up to them.

"Is he in any trouble sir?"

"None at all. He actually helped us with a kidnapping incident." Roy said.

"Is everyone ok?"

"Of course. Well thanks to your son anyway." Roy said with a smile.

"That's Aaron always helping if he can." The woman said. "Thank you for taking him home."

"Anytime." Roy said. With that Roy rolled up his window and backed out then went back down the street. They arrived home within 20 minutes.

"Lay down Al." Riza commanded. Winry shifted Ed in her arms, he was just barely awake now but still coughing to much too fall asleep.

"I'll just go to my room and sleep." Al said. "I'll take Ed with me."

"You aren't supposed to be lifting."

"Yeah lifting. I'll be holding." Al said. Riza glared at him. "Fine, Fine." Winry rolled her eyes and followed him upstairs. She let Al change before she entered the room.

"Lay down." She said. Al rolled his eyes but did as he was told. Winry handed Al and already pajama clad Ed. Al covered Ed with the blankets and allowed the small boy to cuddle into him and cough.

"We'll get him some cough medicine." Winry said. Al nodded. Winry left to go downstairs.

"Are they asleep?" Riza asked.

"About. Do you have any cough medicine for Ed?"

"Yeah I think we picked some up." Roy said. He got into the higher cupboards and pulled out some of the medication. He pulled out the measurement spoon and poured some of the pink liquid in it then measured and handed it to Winry.

"Make sure he drinks all of that." Roy said.

"I know." Winry said. She went upstairs and quietly went into Al's room. Al was asleep but Ed was still coughing. "Here Ed."

"What is it?" Ed asked quietly.

"Something for you're cough."

"No. I don't wike it." Ed said.

"You'll like this one."

"Nu-huh."

"Yeah you will it's bubblegum flavored." Ed perked up.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay." Ed said. He took the small tube like spoon and tipped the contents in his mouth and swallowed.

"See, bubblegum."

"Mm-huh!" Ed said. He coughed and frowned.

"Give it some time Ed."

"Kay." Ed said. He snuggled up to Al and tried to fall asleep with him. Winry pulled the covers up to his chin and left shutting the door behind her quietly.

"Did he take it?" Roy asked when Winry came down.

"Yeah, Ed likes the bubblegum stuff."

"I'll keep that in mind." Roy said. Riza took a damp cold rag upstairs and put it on a now dozing Ed's forehead. She left the room not bothering to shut the door she wanted to hear if they needed her.

"You know, we never did get lunch." Roy said.

"What time is it?" Winry asked ignoring the growl from her stomach.

"3:50."

"So four." Winry said rounding it up. "I'd say a snack then dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Riza said. They all grabbed their desired snakage material and a movie. Winry popped the random movie in and started it. It turned out to be Cars, a great family movie. They made sure to keep the volume down so they wouldn't wake Ed or Al. Half way into the movie they heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. Roy turned to see a half way awake Ed coming down the stairs taking them one at a time and holding onto the railing. Roy stood and picked him up then carried him down the rest of the stairs.

"What are you doing up?" Roy asked.

"Bwanket and FwullMweatl." Ed said tiredly. Roy reached into the baby bag and pulled the desired items out. Ed hugged the blanket and the doll to his small tired body.

"You wanna go back up with Al?" Roy asked.

"Watch?" Ed mumbled. His ears lay limp on his head and his tail hung down only moving when Roy moved. His large tired golden eyes were trained on the T.V. screen.

"Sure." Roy said knowing that Ed would just fall asleep. The kid was just too tired. Roy sat back down with Ed and laid the boys head on his chest then covered him with the soft purple blanket. Ed coughed a few times but settled against Roy. He watched at least 10 minutes of the movie then fell asleep. Roy continued to eat his crackers and pepperoni while he stroked Ed's head even after he fell asleep. The sudden blare of the telephone 20 minutes later awoke Ed making him cranky and grumpy. Riza quickly picked it up.

"Mustang residence…….Yes of course…..Winry! It's for you!" Riza said.

"Really?" Winry asked. She went over and took the phone. "Hello? Oh hi Granny…..really?....OH! ok! I'll leave now!" Winry hung up.

"Whats going on?" Roy asked while soothing Ed.

"I gotta go! Big client is coming to Risembool. Tell Al I said bye and good luck!"

"Yeah ok, Do you need a ride?" Roy asked.

"Nah I'll just walk."

"I'll give you a ride." Riza said. Winry got her suitcase.

"Go wif?" Ed asked still upset.

"Sure." Roy said. "I'll stay home. Take Ed with you ok."

"Alright. Come on Eddy." Riza said as she took the child from Roy. Ed clutched FullMetal but let the blanket fall from his body. Riza followed Winry out the door and into the car. Riza put Ed in his car seat but Ed had other plans. He sat forward and tried to get out. Riza lightly pushed him back and tried to pull the straps over his shoulders but Ed grabbed them and sat forward.

"Edward." Riza warned.

"He never did like those." Winry said.

"Ed if you want to go you then you have to let me hook this on." Riza said.

"NooOO!" Ed whined.

"Then you can just stay home."

"NOOoo!" Ed yelled.

"Then let me put this on." Riza said. Ed clearly wasn't happy but he relented and let Riza hook the seatbelts over his shoulders and click it into place. Riza got in the drivers seat after shutting the car door. She snapped her own seatbelt on and started the car then drove off down the street.

"Whewe awe woy goiwing bwig swster?" Ed asked upset.

"I'm going back to Risembool."

"Why?"

"Well, there are people there who need my help for automail. Granny and Den are probably lonely too." Winry said while turning to look at Ed.

"Oh." Ed said sadly.

"Come visit me sometime ok."

"Kay." Ed said his voice laced with tiredness. Minutes later the car came to a stop.

"You behave ok."

"Kay." Ed said. Ed held out his arms. Winry opened the back door, after getting out of the front, and hugged Ed. Ed wrapped his small arms around Winry.

"Bye Ed."

"I wanna go wif." Ed said.

"You can't go honey." Winry said.

"Uh-huh." Ed said.

"Not this time." Winry said. She kissed Ed's forehead and closed the door leaving Ed with Riza. Tears filled Ed's eyes.

"Bwye." Ed said tearfully even though Winry couldn't hear him. Riza waited until Winry had got a ticket and boarded the train before she left. Ed gave a small sad wave that Winry couldn't see. He pulled against the restraints of the car seat so that he could watch the train leave the station but they wouldn't budge.

"How are you feeling Eddy?" Riza asked.

"Seepy." Ed replied in a sad tone.

"You can go to sleep baby."

"No." Ed whined. Riza chuckled. She knew he wouldn't last long. A few weak coughs came from Ed. They drove for minutes. Needless to say that Riza was surprised when Ed was still awake as they pulled into the driveway. She shut the car off and went to the back where Ed was sleepily tugging at the restraints. Riza gently tugged his hands away and undid the belt then lifted Ed up and out. She closed the door then put Ed down when he squirmed to be let down. She watched as he dragged FullMetal up the stairs. He took them one at a time so not a lot of damage was done. He reached for the door handle but he couldn't reach it. Riza turned the handle and opened the door getting a disappointed noise from Ed.

"That was fast." Roy said.

"She got a train that was just about to leave." Riza said. She closed the door. Ed tugged on Roy's long sleeve.

"Hungy." Ed pleaded. Roy stood and walked towards the kitchen. Ed held onto his sleeve and followed him.

"Winry never got any food." Roy said as he looked in cupboards.

"She has money, she can buy on the train." Riza said.

"Right. What do you want Ed?"

"Nanna." Ed said. Roy grabbed a banana and peeled it. He handed the banana to Ed and threw the peel away.

"You need to sleep after you eat that Ed." Roy said noticing the boys fatigue.

"No!" Ed said. He took a big bite of the banana and walked out of the kitchen. Roy sighed he could use a nap of his own. He'd just get Ed to take one with him.

"I'm going to do some laundry." Riza said.

"Alright I'm gonna cook something." Roy said as he looked through the fridge. Black Hayate came down the stairs. Upon seeing the food in Ed's hand he immediately went for the child.

-------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------

Roy sighed. He was heating up some chicken that they had the previous night over the stove. It was no where near hot enough yet. He was going to have to get Al up and Ed in bed.

"NO!" That was Ed. Roy sighed again and put down some tomatoes that he had grabbed. When Ed started to wail he made his way out to the living room to see Black Hayate looking awfully proud of himself and Ed sitting on the floor crying with a slobbery hand. Roy picked Ed up and put two and two together.

"You better not throw up." Roy said to Black Hayate not knowing weather or not bananas made dogs sick.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked coming out of the laundry room.

"Black Hayate stole Ed's banana." Roy said while rubbing Ed's back.

"Bad dog." Riza scolded. Blacks ears went flat. "Get him another one."

"I will." Roy said. "Hush Ed." He added to the still wailing child. Black Hayate barked which seemed to upset Ed even more. His wailing got louder. Riza took Black Hayate by the collar and pulled him outside. Roy took Ed into the kitchen with one thought. 'How does Al sleep through all of this?' He quickly peeled another banana and gave it to Ed who stopped crying immediately. Roy sighed and wiped Ed's tears off his face then put the child down. Ed totted off and went into the living room again. Roy flipped the chicken before it could burn. Riza went back into the laundry room trying to keep an eye on Ed and her laundry. She stuffed dirty clothes into the washer and put soap in then started it. She took the clean clothes out of the dryer and began to fold them.

"Aw Ed!" That was Roy…oh no. What happened this time? She left the room with a clean towel in her hands. She saw Roy picking Ed up and putting him on the floor and that's when she saw it. Ed had decided to smear the banana all over their couch. Their new leather couch. She sighed.

"I'll clean it Roy you go back to the chicken." Riza said. Smelling it starting to burn.

"Alright." Roy said. Riza took the towel that she was holding and began to wipe up the banana mess. Ed grew bored and walked to the stairs and began to climb them.

"Ed stay down here." Riza said. Ed ignored her and continued to ascend the stairs. Riza sighed and stood up then went to the stairs and picked Ed up. Ed squealed angrily.

"Hush." Riza said. She sat Ed on her hip and climbed up the stairs. She poked her head into Al's room to see that he was still asleep. She closed his door so that Ed wouldn't wake him up. Riza descended the stairs and put Ed back in the living room. Ed crossed his arms and pouted angrily.

"Roy."

"Yeah?"

"Remind me to get baby gates."

"Alright." Roy said as he tossed a salad. Riza finished cleaning up the banana mess and folded the towel so that none of the banana was on the outside. She picked Ed up and brought him into the laundry room. She set him on the washing machine. Ed looked down at the ground obviously thinking about jumping off…well until he saw the height. Ed scowled and crossed his legs and arms.

"You're taking a nap Ed." Riza said noticing his grouchy posture.

"No." Ed said stubbornly.

"You're cranky." Riza said. "You need a nap."

"No!" Ed shrieked.

"Hush Edward." Riza said.

"Want down!" Ed commanded.

"You can stay there until I'm done." Riza said. Ed gave a frustrated sound. Riza could smell the temper tantrum just coming so she gave him 'the look.' It shut him up quickly but he was still upset. She finished folding the clothes. She heard Roy put something else on the stove. Most likely veggies. She put the now folded clothing in a basket and picked Ed up.

"I'm going to put Ed down for a nap Roy do you want me to get Al up?" Riza asked ignoring Ed's no and his scrambles for escape.

"Yes please." Roy said. Riza grabbed Ed's purple blanket from off the floor and FullMetal then took Ed upstairs. She decided to let Al sleep just a little longer so she took Ed into hers and Roy's room. She closed the door and put the lights on a very low setting. She ignored Ed's kicking and no's. She pulled back the thick covers then the sheets. She wrapped Ed up in his blanket tightly efficiently stopping his kicking but not his no's. She gave him FullMetal and covered him with the other blankets. She kissed his forehead.

"Goodnight Ed." She said. She left the room and closed the door knowing that Ed couldn't reach the handle. She went to Al's room and knocked lightly then entered.

"Al wake up honey." She said as she shook his shoulder. Al groaned.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Hours." Riza replied. "But it's good for you. You need to heal."

"Where's Ed?"

"He got up and came down a long time ago. Winry left to go home because of a client so Ed wanted to go with us to drop her off at the station. Ed was pretty cranky after that so I just put him down for a nap in our room." Riza said.

"Winry left?"

"Yeah. She says bye and good luck."

"Thanks." Al said.

"Come on. Let's go get some food." Riza said. Al yawned and nodded. He followed Riza down the stairs. Riza let Black Hayate in and filled his bowl with food.

"I don't understand why you always give that dog chicken." Roy said. "He's going to choke on the bone one day."

"No he won't Roy." Riza said as she helped Roy put food on the plates. Riza handed a plate of food to Al and a glass of juice. They heard Ed start to bawl from Roy and Riza's room. Al headed for the stairs.

"Just leave him Al." Roy said.

"But he's crying."

"He's just upset." Riza said. "He doesn't want to take a nap but he needs it."

"Just leave him be and he'll stop." Roy said. "He'll go to sleep." Al looked uncertain but listened and headed back to the table. They started to eat and talk about random things such as the weather and such. Ed's wailing stopped soon after.

"So Al do you think you're prepared for the tests tomorrow?"

"Yes." Al said.

"Good." Roy said. "They'll be hard."

"Wonderful." Al said.

"BWOFER!" Ed screamed. Al looked to Riza and Roy pleadingly.

"Leave him Al." Roy said. "He's fine."

"BWOFER!" Ed called again.

"Please." Al begged.

"Just leave him." Riza said. "I promise he's fine."

"BWOFER!" Al bit his lip. Isn't this what his mother did to him when he didn't want to take his naps as a child? With newfound determination Al ignored the many calls for him. After they had finished dinner and Ed realized that Al just wasn't going to come he began to cry again. Al ignored him. He helped Roy and Riza do the dishes.

"Alright Al, lets quiz you." Roy said as they sat in the living room.

"Bring it."

"What is the chemical equation for photosynthesis?" Roy asked. Al blinked he hadn't been expecting that.

"6CO2 6H2O light C6H12O6 6O2." Al said. "Or carbon dioxide plus oxygen with light plus sugars plus oxygen."

"Right." Roy said.

"What attaches muscle to bone?"

"Tendons."

"Three types of muscle?"

"Soft, cardiac, skeletal." Al replied immediately.

"Where is each found?"

"Stomach, heart, bone."

"Where exactly with the bone?"

"Where the bone meets muscle. The tendons."

"Good." Many other questions later. Roy was almost done with him.

"Alchemy's first law?"

"Human kind can not gain anything without first giving something in return, To obtain something of equal value must be lost."

"Ingredients for a human body."

" Water 35 liters, Carbon 20 kilograms, ammonia 4 liters, phosphorus 800 grams, lime 1.5 grams, salt 250 grams, salt peter 100 grams, sulfur 80 grams, fluorine 7.5 grams, iron 5 grams, silicon 3 grams, and 15 other elements in small quantities." Al said.

"Good." Roy said. "You're ready."

"I already said that." Roy rolled his eyes.

"I was making sure Al."

"Whatever." Al said smugly.

"Bed." Riza said. "You need it." She added when Al gave her a look of disbelief.

"She's right. Besides you need to rest up for tomorrow." Roy said.

"Yeah, Yeah." Al said. "Oh hey I have a question for you."

"Yes?"

"Alright will these tests be taken all in one day or separate days?"

"Well we need time to score and think so separate days." Roy said.

"Alright."

"BED." Riza stressed.

"Ok, Ok I'm going." Al said.

"Don't bother Ed. He might not be asleep yet." Riza said. "So keep quiet."

"Alright!" Al said exasperated. He quietly made his way upstairs and into his room. He shut the door behind him with a soft click.

"How well do you think he'll do Roy?" Riza asked worriedly.

"He'll pass with flying colors." Roy said. "I think I'm going to head off to bed. You coming?"

"I think I'll stay up a bit. Just be quiet when you go in. I don't want you to wake Ed."

"That's even if he's asleep."

"He probably is. We haven't heard anything from him for a while." Riza said.

"Alright." Roy said. He quietly went upstairs and silently opened the door to his and Riza's room. He saw Ed sleeping on the floor by the closet. Roy shook his head and quietly walked over to the small child. He lifted him up being careful not to wake him and set him on the bed. He closed his door and got into some pajamas. He turned to put his things in the hamper but it was gone. He sighed knowing that this meant Riza was doing laundry and wanted him to take them downstairs. He put on his fuzzy slippers and went downstairs. He found Riza in the laundry room.

"Here you go." Roy said. She took his dirty clothes and put them in the washer. Roy hooked his finger under her chin and had her look up.

"Night." Roy said.

"Good night." Riza replied. Roy kissed her softly. She blushed after he left to go upstairs. Roy closed his door softly and kept the lights dimmed so if Ed ever woke up he wouldn't get scared. He lifted the sleeping child up and pulled back the covers. He laid down then laid Ed next to him. He laid Ed's blanket over the small child and tucked FullMetal into the boy's small hand. He pulled the blankets over his own body and closed his eyes. His exhausted body quickly fell into slumber. Riza joined them at some point during the night. Ed slept soundly through the night but decided to get up extra early.


	9. Chapter 8: First Exam

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

**Added: **Okay well my bff Narutolovesme2 has become an addicted fan of this story. Sooo for now on her and I well be writing this story together. Hope you peps like it. Also go check out her stories they **_SO TOTTALY ROCK!_** And make sure you say the nicest things to her. I'm trying to make her cry. Also if you like this story try checking out some of my others as well. Please do I need more reviews. If you won't do if for me please do it for NAritolovesme2. Oh, and if anyone wants to draw some pics for this story go a head. We'd love it. Now, Enjoy the story.

* * *

CHAPTER 8: First Exam

Roy awoke early the next morning to a sound of something falling to the floor. He blinked and looked at his alarm clock. 5:30 am. He groaned and laid his head back down. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Roy groaned. What was that? He then realized that Ed wasn't by him anymore. Roy sat up and blinked tiredly. He looked around not noticing anything out of the ordinary until he got to the closet where Ed was. He was tugging on the clothes on hangers until they fell off along with the hanger making a thunk on the floor.

"Ed." Roy groaned. Ed looked up at him and grinned.

"Unkie Woy!" Ed said happily. He ran over to Roy and tried to jump onto the bed but fell off when he realized the he was just too small. Roy leaned over the side of the bed and lifted Ed up. Ed giggled and jumped on the bed.

"Ed. Stop." Roy groaned. It was too early for this. At least the kid was happy instead of grouchy like he was yesterday.

"Up, up, up!" Ed said spastically.

"Nooo." Roy groaned. Ed bounced into a sitting position. Roy didn't have to be at work until noon to help do the rest of the setting up for the tests. They were doing the written today. He just had to be in the room and act intimidating to see how they did under pressure. The actual tests didn't start until one. Why on earth was this kid making him get up so early?!

"Unkie WOY!" Ed shouted.

"Go back to sleep." Roy groaned.

"I'm hungy." Ed said.

"Go to sleep and you can have some food later." Roy said as he closed his eyes.

"Hungy now!" Ed said. Ed began to jump on the bed again which woke Riza up.

"Edward honey, stop jumping." She said sleepily.

"Hungy, hungy, hungy!" Ed said.

"Roy would you please get him something to eat?" Riza asked. "I was up late last night." Roy grumbled. He'd do anything for Riza…..and she knew it. Roy sighed and tossed the covers off of his body. He shivered as the morning air hit his body. He put his fuzzy slippers on and looked for his robe which was somewhere on the floor. He picked it up.

"Fine but you have to clean up Ed's mess." Roy said. Riza sat up.

"What did he do?"

"Closet." Roy said. Riza groaned.

"Ed." She groaned out. Ed giggled. He jumped off the bed and ran to the door still too short to reach the handle. Roy opened the door and Ed shot off down the hall.

"Walk Ed." Roy commanded. Ed giggled but slowed down. Roy picked him up as he was going down the stairs. Roy sat him down at the table and got out a bowl and a sippy cup. He pulled out some cereal and milk with some apple juice. He filled the sippy cup with the juice and handed it to Ed. He poured a small amount of cheerios in Ed's bowl then poured in some milk. He got out one of Ed's rubber spoons and dunked it into the bowl. He put the rest of the things away and waited for Ed to finish. He would have made coffee but he had a strange hope that Ed would just go back to sleep after he ate. Boy was he wrong. Ed was wild. He was obviously feeling better than the previous day. Ed took bouncing off the walls to a new level. It was 7 when Roy finally caught the child. Ed squirmed and giggled in Roy's arms. Roy grabbed some clothes for him and took him into the living room.

"Sit still Ed." Roy said as he tried to put a bright red T-shirt on Ed. Ed bounced on the couch until Roy put his hands on Ed's shoulders making him stay still. "Arms up." Ed lifted his arms and allowed Roy to put him in the shirt. Roy tugged off his spoiled pull ups and put on new ones. He took the light blue overalls and put them on Ed. He put on a pair of small white socks and white tennies. He picked Ed up and carried him upstairs. Ed bounced on his hip the whole time. Where did the kid get this energy? Roy took him into their bathroom and grabbed Riza's brush. He brushed out Ed's long hair and pulled it back into a pony tail only Ed's short bangs escaped the hair tie. Ed ran out of the bathroom as soon as Roy finished with his hair. Riza had already cleaned up the closet and was out getting baby gates. Lots of baby gates. She had left some time ago and should have been back soon. Al was somehow still asleep but Ed had long since woken Black Hayate who was now running around the house with Black Hayate. Riza came in the house with numerous baby gates.

"Roy come help." She yelled out. Ed ran up to her.

"What's that? Is it fwn? Can I pway wif it?" Ed asked hyper. Roy lifted Ed and put him on the couch only for Ed to run off. Roy just hoped that when the boy crashed he would crash hard and stay asleep or mellowed out for hours. Roy grabbed some of the gates from Riza and began to help her set them up. Black Hayate followed Riza around and sniffed the gates she put down. They blocked off the doors to the stairs, the laundry room, the kitchen, and any other exit to the living room except the hallway that led to the bathroom. But the rooms in that hallway were blocked off. Ed didn't seem to mind just yet. Once he realized that he wanted to go somewhere and he couldn't Riza was sure that he was going to throw a fit. They however could keep better track of him this way. Black Hayate didn't seem to mind the gates. He'd just jump over them.

"Where do you think he gets the energy?" Roy asked.

"Beats me. Why don't you go change?"

"Alright." Roy said. He hopped the gate to the stairs and went up to his room. He met a tired looking Al on the way up.

"Morning." Al yawned.

"Careful of the gates and your brother." Roy said while clapping him on the shoulder. Al blinked confused. He got to the end of the stairs and saw why Roy had mentioned gates. Why would he warn him about….Ed? Ed rushed past him in a fury of red and blue. Al blinked. So that was why. Ed was on one of his hyper rampages. He should have told them just to give him milk. He jumped the gate and the gate to the kitchen and got a sippy cup out and filled it with milk.

"Ed." Al called.

"Bwofer!" Ed said happily. He crashed full speed into the gate and fell on his butt. Tears came to his eyes. Al jumped the gate and picked Ed up.

"Here Ed." Al said. He handed Ed the sippy cup. Ed took it gratefully and began to drink from it. Al put him down and Ed took off.

"Morning Al." Riza said warmly.

"Good morning." Al replied.

"We should take him to the park or something."

"What's the weather going to be like today?"

"Hot." Riza said. Al eyed Ed's short overalls and short sleeved shirt and deemed it ok for him to wear.

"We could take him swimming." Al said. "Is the pool open?"

"Yes." Riza said. "That's a good idea."

"Thanks."

"Neither one of you have trunks do you."

"Er…no…no we don't." Al said.

"Well we'll just have to get you some then."

"No, you don't have to do that." Al said.

"I don't have to but I want to." Riza said.

"Thanks." Al said. Riza nodded. Roy came down the stairs.

"We're going to take him swimming Roy." Riza said.

"The milk doesn't seem to be working anyway." Al said as he watched Ed zoom past.

"I want coffee first."

"You haven't had your morning cup? I'm surprised your even functioning." Riza mocked.

"Haha." Roy said dryly. He went into the kitchen and started some coffee. Somewhere in the hall that led to the bathroom Black Hayate barked and Ed squealed with….excitement? The sound of Black Hayate's soft padded feet hitting the carpeted floor filled the room. Black Hayate ran into the room with a giggling Ed riding on his back and hanging onto the dog's collar.

"Ed!" Al yelled worried.

"Heel Black Hayate." Riza ordered. Black Hayate skidded to a stop making Ed face plant into the dog's neck. Black Hayate sat making Ed slowly slide down his back. Al gathered the hyper boy in his arms. Ed's tail softly patted against his leg as it wagged.

"Ed don't do that! You could get hurt!" Al fretted.

"Okay!" Ed said squirming to be let down. "Want down! Want down!" Al sighed.

"Where's your sippy cup?" Al asked.

"Down!" Ed groaned while straightening his legs. Al sighed and put him down. Ed squealed and jumped over a now laying Black Hayate. Ed ran down the hall picked something up and came back to Al, sippy cup in hand. He took a drink of the milk and declared it empty even though it was still half full. He gave it to Al while he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Alright let me change and we can go." Roy said coming out of the kitchen with a mug of hot coffee. He went upstairs.

"I better change." Al said.

"I'll get the stuff." Riza said. Al stepped over the gate to the stairs and Riza kissed Ed's forehead and told him to stay put. She stepped into one of the branching rooms. Ed didn't like the thought of being alone so he went to Black Hayate and laid his head on the dog. Black Hayate stood and jumped over one of the baby gates. Ed sat on the floor and looked around. His lower lip quivered. Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He began to wail. Al was down the stairs half undressed in a second. The shirt that was hanging on his arm fell softly to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Al murmured to the whimpering child.

"Don't wanna be awone." Ed said into Al's bare chest.

"Alright." Al said.

"What's wrong?" Riza asked.

"He just doesn't want to be alone." Al said. Al carried him upstairs and put him on his bed. Ed giggled and ducked under the covers.

"What are you doing huh?" Al asked playfully. He reached for Ed and tickled the lump under the covers. Ed shrieked and screamed. Laughter of the two boys filled the room. Al had dug Ed out from under the covers. The small blonde lay panting on the bed while giggling every now and then. Al changed into a light blue shirt and black jeans. He put on some black boots and picked Ed up.

"I take you haven't brushed your teeth yet."

"Nope!" Ed said.

"Well lets do that now."

"Kay!" Ed said still hyper. Al sat Ed on the bathroom counter and grabbed his and Ed's toothbrushes. He put a very small amount of child toothpaste on Ed's then wet it and handed Ed the toothbrush. Ed smashed it to his teeth and began to roughly brush. Al took his own toothbrush and tooth paste and began to brush his own teeth. Ed spit first. Al handed him a small cup of water. Ed took it and swished it in his mouth like he had seen Al do so many times. He then spit out into the sink. Al spit and rinsed then spit again. He rinsed his and Ed's toothbrushes then brushed his hair.

"Come on." Al said. He lifted Ed up and carried him downstairs and over the baby gate. He set Ed on the couch just as Riza came out with towels.

"Well get you guys some trunks." She said.

"Thank you." Al said.

"Don't worry about it." Riza said.

"Bwofer."

"Yea Ed?"

"I gots to go potty."

"And you didn't tell me this when we were in the bathroom because…."

"I didn't hafe to go then!" Ed said. Al sighed.

"I'll be back." He said. He picked Ed up and they went back upstairs. Roy came down just as they left.

"Alright I'm ready." He said still nursing his coffee.

"Finish your coffee dear." Riza said. Roy sighed and drank more of his beloved coffee.

"Where's Ed and Al?"

"Ed had to go to the bathroom." Riza said as she fixed a baby bag for Ed. She went to the kitchen and filled a bottle with apple juice.

"I thought he always wanted milk."

"It would spoil in this heat." Riza said as she screwed the cap on.

"Oh." Roy said as he drank some more of his coffee.

"Where did Ed put FullMetal and his blanket?" Riza asked.

"I think there're under the couch." Roy said. He knelt down and reached under the couch and pulled out the two desired items. Riza stuffed them in the bag that already held the red chew toy, pull-ups, an extra set of clothes, food, and numerous other items. Ed and Al came back downstairs as Riza zipped up the small bag. She had taken out the Gerber food and replaced it with a sandwich and some chips. Ed had gotten some more teeth in and she knew he needed to be put on other food now.

"Why's Ed's food on the counter?" Al asked.

"It's time to switch him over Al. He has more teeth in he can handle it ok." Riza said. Al looked unsure but agreed in the end.

"Alright lets go." Roy said. They rushed out the door and opened the car doors only for heat to flood out of the car.

"This is too hot for Ed." Al said.

"We'll have to let it cool down." Roy said. They opened all the car doors letting the heat flow out. Ed sat down on the cool lush grass and fiddled with his tail. Ed quickly grew bored with that and he stood. Ed wandered around the yard under the watchful eyes of Al, Roy and Riza. "Alright I think it's fine now." Riza said after a few minutes.

"Come on Ed." Al said. Ed looked up from the grass that he was picking at and ran over to them. Al picked him up and put him in his car seat. Ed surprisingly didn't fight back this time…maybe it was because he was interested in something on his shoe. After getting the two boys swimming trunks they all changed into their suits and put their day clothes on over. They drove to the pool.

"Is it open?" Al asked.

"Yes." Roy said. "Just not a lot of people here yet."

"Oh." Al said. He lifted Ed up and picked up the arm floaters that they had gotten him. Ed's wide golden eyes took in the scene around him. Al hadn't taken him to a pool before. Roy and Riza paid then they went inside and found a place to set their things. The sun shone brightly making them squint.

"Don't go too far out with Ed ok!" Riza called to Al.

"I know!" Al said. He placed Ed in the shallow water and watched as Ed splashed the water. Ed splashed Al calling for a challenge. Al splashed him back and the war was on. Roy and Riza chuckled and laid out to watch the two boys and warm up in the sun. Roy kept a close eye on the clock to make sure they weren't late to the testings. Roy and Riza weren't quite sure how it happened but they found themselves in the pool. Ed laughed as Roy picked him up and swung him before gently putting him back in the water. The next few hours was filled with them all going down the waterslides and hanging out in the pool.

"Alright, alright we need to go." Roy said. "We need to start getting ready to go. You both need baths before we go."

"Yeah I know." Al said. "Besides I don't think Ed would like the smell of chlorine following him around all day." Said boy was tuckered out from all the water play just like they wanted. Al picked up Ed's towel and wrapped him up in it. They dried off their bodies and wrapped the towels around their suites to help keep the car dry. They were soon on their way home to change and for Roy to go to the office. So he got his shower first in his room. Al took Ed in and got a bath running for him.

"Did you have fun Ed?" Al asked as he took Ed's shirt off.

"Yeah." Ed said tiredly. "Was a lot of fuwn."

"That's good." Al said.

"I'm hungy though."

"Well we'll get you some food after a bath ok."

"Kay." Ed said as Al placed him in the tub. Al was glad that Ed was too tired to fight back today. He really didn't want to deal with that. After a quick but cleansing bath Al had Ed dressed back in his red shirt and overalls. He carried Ed out of the bathroom and into the living room being careful to step over the baby gates. He was happy to see that Riza was still there.

"Aunt Riza will you watch Ed while I take a shower please?"

"Of course." Riza said. Al gave her a very sleepy looking Ed.

"He's hungry I think that some of his food is still in the baby bag."

"Alright." Riza said. Al left to go upstairs so that he could shower and get rid of the chlorine smell that lingered on his body. Riza grabbed Ed's baby bag and pulled out the simple peanut butter and Jelly sandwich that she had packed in the bag.

"Here Ed." She said handing him half of the sandwich. Ed took small bites of it. Riza took out the bottle of apple juice and took the covering cap off. She knew they were going to have to start packing sippy cups for him. He couldn't stay on bottles for forever. She handed Ed the apple juice which Ed drank happily. Roy came down the stairs looking neater than usual.

"Well I'm off I'm going to get Havoc to watch Ed so we can start the exams." Roy said.

"I wanna go wif." Ed said to Roy not wanting to be left behind again.

"You can't go this time." Roy said to Ed who immediately began to tear up.

"Why?" Ed whimpered. Riza shot a glare at Roy who now made the boy upset.

"What?!" Roy asked not liking the glare.

"You could have let him just fall asleep then we wouldn't have to deal with this." Riza said a sharpness to her tone. "Just eat Eddy ok." She added.

"I wanna go." Ed whined.

"Al and I are staying ok." Riza said hoping that by the time she and Al had to leave that Ed would be asleep.

"Kay." Ed said after a moment then began to eat again.

"Well I'll call later." Roy said.

"Bye." Riza said. Roy kissed her then left.

"Hmm, he shaved." Riza said. Ed laid his head on Riza's chest and closed his eyes. Within a matter of seconds he was asleep. Al came down the stairs as Riza was putting Ed's things in the bag again.

"Did he fall asleep?" Al asked.

"Yeah." Riza said. She stood bringing Ed with her.

"Did uncle Roy get someone to come down?"

"Yeah he's going to get jean." Riza said.

"Ok." Al said. He took Ed and Ed's purple blanket and FullMetal then laid him on the couch and covered him up.

"Did Uncle Roy leave?"

"Yeah. Would you like something to eat?" Riza asked.

"Yes please." Al said. Riza disappeared into the kitchen. Black Hayate nudged his nose into Al's hand begging for attention. Al rubbed his head and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. A sudden scream from Ed made both Al and Riza run into the living room. Ed was having another chimera attack only this one was bad. Blood fell from Ed's ears. Small blood tears came from his eyes and blood beads fell from his mouth and fingertips. Blood dripped from his nose staining the couch.

"BWOFER!" Ed screamed spraying blood from his mouth.

"ED!" Al yelled tears falling from his eyes. Riza gasped and covered her mouth. Al clapped his hands and placed them on Ed making the young boy scream. A blue-green light surrounded Ed. Minutes passed and the blood finally stopped flowing. Ed stopped screaming and he laid his head down on the couch exhausted. Al stopped the transmutation and picked Ed up and hugged him to his body tears still falling from his eyes.

"Ed say something." Al pleaded scared to death for his little brother.

"Seepy." Ed mumbled.

"Oh thank goodness." Al said.

"Your loud bwother." Ed said. Al couldn't help but notice that Ed's speech was better.

"Ed I'm talking like normal."

"Stop yelling." Ed mumbled.

"Ed I'm not yelling." Ed weakly covered his ears staining his hands in blood.

"Stop." Ed whispered. "It hurts."

"Ed?" Al whispered.

"That's better." Ed said.

"What happened?" Riza asked quietly.

"I'd say his senses were just heightened. Like a cats." Al said. "Much higher than humans."

"Is he ok?" Riza asked.

"He should be." Al said. "But he needs another bath."

"Yeah."

"I don't wanna leave him Aunt Riza."

"We can bring him. Roy can take him." Riza said.

"Okay." Al said. He went upstairs to give Ed another bath. When he came back down Ed was wearing dark blue shorts and a dark brown shirt. Ed had fallen asleep most likely right after Al had dressed him.

"Here Al." Riza said. She held out some soup that she had heated up. Al took the soup in one hand while keeping Ed secure in his other arm. Al sat down at the table and began to eat while still holding Ed. Riza sat down next to him and began to eat. Al helped her wash the dishes that occupied the sink. They were soon washed, dried, and put away. Al and Riza played bored games until it was time for them to go to the office. They were going to arrive early but neither one cared. Al put Ed in his carseat and sat next to him and strapped on his seatbelt. Riza took off down the road and drove toward headquarters. Upon arriving Riza took Ed from Al and told him where he needed to go.

"If he needs me make sure to find me ok." Al said as he brushed Ed's bangs back worriedly.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Riza said hiding her worry. Al bit his lip but left and went through the doors that Riza had directed him to. Riza took a still sleeping Ed and his baby bag into HQ through a different door and up to Roy's office where she knew he was avoiding his work. She opened the door without knocking to see Roy sleeping on his work. Without the want to wake Ed with her gun she whacked Roy on the head.

"OW!" Roy yelled. Ed whimpered and stirred.

"Keep quiet." Riza said in hushed tones.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"I'll tell you later but just keep your voice down around Ed, especially when he's awake." Riza said.

"Alright." Roy said. "Is it time already?"

"Yes." Riza said. "You need to go. I have other things I need to do so you can take Ed."

"But I'll be in the testing rooms."

"Yes I know but you can have him with you. I'll be in a meeting." Riza said. "You know that one that you ditched out on last week and postponed it to today."

"Oh yeah." Roy said. "I forgot about that."

"I know." Riza said. She handed Ed to Roy. "Remember to keep quiet."

"I know, I know." Roy said as he took the baby bag from Riza. Riza left the room to go to the meeting room for the next hour while Roy went down to the exam room.

"Furher sir!" The soldier saluted.

"At ease." Roy said. They stood straight with their hands behind their backs. "I know our previous Furher didn't allow cheating and would take out anyone who did cheat but I want to see how far they get. Just write down names."

"Yes sir."

"As you were." Roy commanded.

"Sir."

"Oh and Colonel."

"Yes sir?"

"I don't believe you've seen Hughes have you?"

"No sir."

"Well if you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

"Yes sir."

"Thanks." Roy said. He walked off with Ed.

"Who do you suppose that was? That he was holding?"

"I think it was his nephew."

"Oh. I didn't know he had a nephew."

"Yeah two I heard."

"Do you suppose we should find General Hughes?"

"Yeah." They left the room. Roy surveyed the exam room. No one was being let in yet but soon they would be flooding the room. A few soldiers were putting test packets and pencils on the desks. Other soldiers would be coming in soon to sit on the rows of chairs to survey and hopefully distract the people testing. They would also write down names of those who were cheating. Roy knew Al wouldn't cheat. He knew all the material. Roy bounced Ed up lightly so he wouldn't fall. Ed whimpered and blinked tiredly.

"Where are we?" Ed asked sleepily. He had the cute kid accent but was pronouncing the words correctly now.

"We're at HQ. Al's going to take his test in a few minutes." Roy said.

"Oh."

"You can go back to sleep." Roy said softly remembering Riza's words.

"No." Ed said. He rubbed his eyes. "Lemme down." Roy put him down on the floor. Soldiers flooded the room and took their appointed seats with clipboards in hand. Soon after the people taking the tests flooded in and took a random seat.

"Bwother!" Ed said excitedly. Al looked up and smiled at him. Ed ran up to him despite Roy's protest.

"Go back to uncle Roy Ed." Al said after hugging the blonde.

"Kay." Ed said. He ran back to Roy who lifted him up.

"Welcome to the state Alchemist exams. I hope you'll excuse my nephew. This will be the first part of the testing. You have and hour and a half. Cheating is prohibited and you will be punished for it." Roy said in a scary tone. Al tried hard not to roll his eyes. "You may begin." The sound of paper rustling and pencils tapping could be heard. Roy could detect Morse Code at the very beginning. He quickly located the perpetrator and noticed that one of the soldiers had already written their name down. Roy walked around the room with Ed looking down at peoples papers frowning. Roy could tell he was intimidating people as he walked by….well except for Al. Al just smirked and continued. Roy resisted the urge to whack his head. Roy stood at the front of the room. A soldier came in the room quietly but he earned the attention of the people in the room. He whispered into Roy's ear. Roy sighed but nodded. It just figured that the meeting he was trying to get out of needed him there. He shouldered Ed's baby bag and left the room. His two personal guards that followed him everywhere followed him to the meeting room where they stood outside the doors with their hands behind their backs and stern expressions on their faces.

"Furher Sir." The room greeted with salutes.

"At ease." Roy said. Their arms automatically went behind their backs and their backs straightened further. "What did you need me for?"

"Well sir, an issue has come up."

"Carry on."

"Well sir, it seems that there has been a revolt in the south and threats in the east and west." One soldier said.

"The south?"

"Yes sir." They had been at peace with the south for years. The east and west really didn't have a reason to fight with them…that only left….

"Send two squads to the south. One to the east. One to the west and three to the north."

"The north sir?"

"Yes."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted."

"Wouldn't it be kind of stupid to send three squads to the north when nothing is happening over there sir?"

"No it wouldn't. Think about it." Roy said as he put Ed down. "The south has no reason to fight with us. We have been at peace with them for years now. The west and East have no reason to threaten us other than past threats from us. That only leaves the North which we have been on thin ice with for years. They are clearly creating a diversion so that we won't suspect them. Just to be sure I'm sending squads to all regions. Try to prevent bloodshed please."

"Yes sir."

"Go."

"Sir!" Two soldiers left the room to deliver orders.

"You might as well stay for the rest of the meeting sir." Roy looked at the source of the voice. Riza. Ed giggled and snuggled into her warm arms. Roy sighed.

"As you were." He said. The soldiers sat. Roy took his place at the head of the table and only half listened to what was going on. Half way through Riza could tell Ed was getting bored and bad things happened when Ed got bored so she pulled out a blank piece of paper from her folder and grabbed the baby bag from Roy. She pulled out a small box of crayons and opened them. Ed took a crayon into his tiny fist and began to scribble.

"What do you think Sir?" Roy knew that the question had been asked to him.

"Say again."

"What do you think of changing our uniform colors from Blue to brown?"

"I say keep to the blue. It stands out."

"Yes but that is what we are trying to get rid of sir. We are visible and vulnerable when in bright colors where as if we were in brown we wouldn't be as easy to see."

"Blue for regular days brown when we're at war which shouldn't be often gentlemen."

"Yes sir." They said. Someone wrote it down. Roy couldn't believe he was helping to pick out color schemes!

"Now there's the problem of promoting ranks." Someone said. Roy just tuned them out from there. Another soldier came into the room and up to Roy's side.

"We have located General Hughes Sir." He whispered.

"Thank you." Roy said. "You can wait outside I'll only be a minute."

"Yes sir." The man saluted and left.

"You'll have to excuse me. It seems I am needed." Roy said. He took a still coloring Ed and the crayons, baby bag, and paper and left the room without another word.

"This way sir." The soldier said. Ed wiggled wanting down. Roy put him down but kept hold of his hand. Roy was led to a separate room and led inside. The two guards stayed outside of the room so Roy could talk to Hughes.

"Hey Maes." Roy said.

"Hey Roy. What did you need?"

"That time you requested off. You have it."

"Thanks! Oh Roy Gracia is going to be so happy! Just the three of us! My little angle and my wife! Do you want to see a picture? Oh of course you do! Isn't she precious?"

"Maes get that picture out of my face or I will torch it." Roy said. Ed reached for the picture but was too short to grab it.

"Did you want to see?! Isn't she just the cutest?!" Maes gushed while showing Ed the picture of a baby Eylisia. Ed nodded in agreement.

"See! I knew it! She's just my little angle!"

"Maes just go." Roy said. Maes sighed and put his arm around Roy's shoulders.

"You have to learn to live life Roy."

"I am. Now leave."

"Alright, Alright." Maes said. "I'm going to tell Gracia the good news!" Maes practically skipped out of the room.

"Right." Roy drawled out. "Come on Ed." Ed reached up for Roy's hand and let Roy grasp his small hand. They made their way back to the exam room to see that there was only five minutes left. Al looked relieved to see them. He was probably just over worrying like he always did. Roy noticed that he was done with his test. Roy made eye contact with Al then looked to the door signaling to him that he could leave. Al picked up his test and pencil and took them to Roy.

"See ya." Al said. Ed too busy with his coloring didn't notice that Al was there. Al walked out of the room after handing Roy his test. Roy handed it to a random soldier who put it on the desk next to them.

"Your time is up please put all pencils down and turn in your tests." Roy said sounding like a school teacher. There were a few groans but they all got up and turned in their tests and pencils. They soon were all gone.

"Alright. We'll post scores tomorrow and we'll grade today." Roy said. "I don't care how many they got right if they don't know what Alchemy's first law is trash it. If their name isn't on it trash it." Those simple rules got rid of quite a few tests. Roy was proud to see that Al had passed with flying colors. Hours and one bored Ed later they were barely halfway through. Ed had long since ran out of paper to doodle on and was currently hiding among the desks trying to ditch the soldier that was watching him while Roy helped grading. Ed dodged the soldiers arms coming deadly close to being caught. Ed giggled then yawned. He felt tired even though he had just slept for hours he felt exhausted. He totted over to Roy and laid down in his lap. Roy stroked his hair as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Sir I don't think we'll finish them tonight." One soldier told him.

"I'll take them home and do them there. You're free to go home." Roy said knowing that it was late.

"Thank you sir." The men headed out. Roy gathered the tests and put them in a folder then stuck that folder in Ed's baby bag and picked the sleeping child up. Roy took the crayons and the paper Ed had drawn on and put them in the bag too. He walked out of the room to see his two guards struggling to stay awake.

"You're free to go home." Roy said to them.

"Thank you sir." They replied. "Oh and you're wife said she took Al home."

"Thank you." Roy said. They saluted and left. Roy walked down the corridors and out of HQ. He went to his car and put Ed in the car seat and strapped him in. Ed shivered so Roy laid the purple blanket over his body. He checked the time, 1:35 am. Roy sighed and started his car. He drove home and parked next to Riza's car. He shut the car off and grabbed Ed and Ed's bag and went inside quietly. Roy maneuvered through the dark house and went up to his bedroom where he turned the lights on to a very low setting. Enough so that he could see but not so bright that it would wake Riza or Ed. Black Hayate must have been sleeping with Al because Roy noticed the dog wasn't in here. Ed whimpered and squirmed.

"Shh." Roy soothed. Ed opened his eyes and snuggled closer to Roy.

"Sleepy." He muttered.

"Go back to sleep Ed." Roy said just above a whisper. Ed closed his eyes and was out in a matter of seconds. Roy changed Ed into his pajamas and then changed into his own pajamas. He laid down next to Riza and pulled the covers over his and Ed's bodies.


	10. Chapter 9: Second Exam

Family Secrets!

**Declaimer**: Sadly I do not own FMA. T.T If I did all the episodes of FMA2: Brotherhood would be out and in English right now. Also chapter 95 of the manga would be out. *sigh* Well since we have to wait lets get this story started.

**Added: **Okay well my bff Narutolovesme2 has become an addicted fan of this story. Sooo for now on her and I well be writing this story together. Hope you peps like it. Also go check out her stories they **_SO TOTTALY ROCK!_** And make sure you say the nicest things to her. I'm trying to make her cry. Also if you like this story try checking out some of my others as well. Please do I need more reviews. If you won't do if for me please do it for NAritolovesme2. Oh, and if anyone wants to draw some pics for this story go a head. We'd love it. Now, Enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 9: Second Exam.

Roy posted the test scores in the glass case in HQ's main hallway, by getting up only a few short hours after he fell asleep he managed to finish the papers just in time for him to go to work. Unfortunately he actually had to do something and couldn't skip out and sleep.

"Come on Ed." Roy said sleepily. He knew Ed was tired too because when Roy got up at 5 am, which was only three hours of sleep, Ed had woke up and stayed up with him. Ed yawned and followed him into the interrogation room. Roy could tell that Ed was getting tired of being moved from one place to another. As soon as he sat down a soldier came into the room.

"Furher sir we are in need of your assistance." Roy sighed.

"Here watch him will ya." He handed Ed to the person sitting next to him.

"But Sir-,"

"He's tired he shouldn't give you too much trouble." Roy said as he walked out the door with the soldier.

"I'm really not good with kids." The man protested. It was too late Roy was already gone. Ed looked up at the man timidly. The soldier smiled nervously back. Ed looked around not liking the fact that he was alone with people that he didn't know and not to mention they all were staring at him. Ed's lower lip trembled.

"Oh no….Please don't! Don't cry!" The man pleaded when he saw the tears gather in Ed's eyes. With that Ed began to sob. The man desperately tried to calm Ed but he knew he was no good with children and ended up only making things worse.

"What do I do? What do I do?" The man asked repeatedly.

"Check that bag Furher Mustang brought in. There's bound to be something right?" Another soldier said. The soldier holding Ed grabbed the bag and unzipped it. FullMetal lay on top. He grabbed the doll and shoved it in Ed's face. Ed whimpered and grabbed FullMetal but kept crying. The soldier reached in and pulled out Ed's blanket. Ed took that but continued crying still.

"It's not working!"

"Give him something to eat or chew on… something to keep his mouth full." The other soldier said. The soldier frantically dug through the bag looking for something when he discovered the hard chew toy. He put it in Ed's mouth efficiently stopping the crys of the small boy. Ed chewed and gnawed on the toy causing less pain for his mouth.

The man sighed in relief.

------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------------

Al sighed. It really was pointless to fight over such a trivial thing. Honestly. If people just waited their turn to see their stupid test scores to see who went on it would be much simpler. Al sighed and grabbed a guys collar and pulled him a side then pushed him to the ground.

"Stay there will ya." Before Al could do anything else flames erupted through the air.

"What is all of this ruckus about."

"Hello Uncle Roy." Al murmured. Roy looked over to him.

"Alphonse you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Stupid really. I'm not quite sure but apparently they feel the need to fight over who gets to see their test scores first." Al sighed. "Pointless."

"That's what this is about?" Roy asked. "Oh dear gate."

"That's what I thought."

"You can take care of this." Roy said to the soldier who brought him. Roy walked away while shaking his head. He walked into the interrogations room to see Ed chewing on his red toy and hugging FullMetal and his blanket to his small body. Roy also noticed that Ed had tears still on his cheeks. Roy frowned at that. Upon seeing Roy Ed reached his arms out for him. Roy picked him up.

"Why was he crying?" Roy asked as he thumbed Ed's tears away.

"I honestly don't know sir." The soldier said with a salute. Roy took his seat just as a soldier escorted a man in.

"Go ahead and take a seat." Roy said sternly the now sleeping child in his arms did nothing to help his 'scary' image.

"That chair has three legs there's no way it can support a person."

"Well if you're a true Alchemist them the chair won't reject you." Roy said. The man nervously took a seat….and fell flat on his face.

"You can go thank you." Roy said.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Roy said. The man looked rather proud of himself. Idiot. Al was next. He raised an eyebrow at the chair but after studying the circle-which caught most of the Generals attention and brownie points- he sat on the chair after being directed to by Roy. He didn't fall.

"So, kid, why do you want to be a state Alchemist?" One of the Generals asked leaning in and putting a thoughtful hand under his chin.

"I need to take care of my brother."

"You do know that you can be called off to war at any second right?"

"Yes."

"And you're prepared for that?"

"I will be." They nodded as if agreeing with what he was saying.

"How old are you?"

"13." Al said.

"How old is your brother?"

"Four." Al said.

"I see." Al kept his gaze straight and unwavering. They seemed to like that.

"It says here that you have an automail leg. Care to explain?"

"My father." Al said.

"Carry on."

"My father is abusive. That's why we left, I suppose that's another reason why I want to join. After my mom died he just got all crazy and started to beat me and Ed up. I got automail from our neighbors and started to train." Al said.

"I see. So this has been over the span of three years."

"No sir."

"I thought it took three years for someone to recover from automail."

"It does for most people sir, I did it in four months."

"That's impressive."

"Thank you."

"Well we have all we need you may go."

"Thank you sir." Al said. He stood and gave a polite bow before leaving. Roy knew the Generals were deeply impressed with his civility.

----------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Al walked out of the room and was surrounded by people.

"Was it easy? Did the Furher himself ask you questions?" One man asked as another was led in.

"Yeah they just interview you. No he didn't ask me questions but no doubt that he'll ask you."

"Why would he ask us but not you?"

"Simple. He wasn't aloud to."

"Why not?"

"I'm his nephew. The Furher is my Uncle Roy."

"That's some crazy shit."

"Yeah." Al said. "If you'll excuse me I need to go find my Aunt."

"Wait the Furher is married?" One of the female soldiers asked.

"Yes."

"Damn."

"I wouldn't even try to get close to him. Aunt Riza is trigger happy." Al said. There were many gulps from the ladies. Al left in search for Riza.

-------------- --------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------

Roy sighed. Sure this was semi interesting but he was bored. Even Ed had woken up and gotten bored listening to the interviews and had gone to the floor to play. Roy looked down to see what the youngster was doing and nearly jumped out of his seat when he realized that Ed was gone. Yes G.O.N.E. Gone. Roy looked around the room for the young child but only saw exit places where Ed might have left. He couldn't leave though. Roy motioned for two soldiers to come over.

"Find Ed." He whispered to them scaring the shit out of the man they were interviewing. He looked back and forth from Roy to the soldiers hoping that he didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes sir." They said. They saluted and left in search of the small boy. Roy noticed that FullMetal and Ed's blanket were also missing.

"So why have you decided to become a state alchemist?" Roy asked.

------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ed walked along the large halls of HQ. FullMetal and his blanket dragged lightly on the ground behind him. Ed sniffed not knowing where he was going. He was so bored with Uncle Roy. He wanted to go find his brother or Aunt Riza at least they were interesting but so far he had only gotten lost. Ed whimpered when he didn't see anyone in the halls. He didn't want anyone but Riza or Al to find him but he didn't want to be alone. Ed looked behind him hoping to see one of them or Roy but no such luck. Ed whimpered and walked on hugging FullMetal to his body. Ed jumped at the smallest sounds that came from open windows or crack office doors. The sound of military boots was heard running down the hall. Ed looked behind him hoping to see Riza or Al hell even Roy but no. He saw two soldiers that looked bent on getting him. Ed shrieked and ran for the life of him.

"No! Kid wait!"

"Ed! Call him Ed!"

"Ed! Come back!" Ed accidentally dropped his blanket and FullMetal but he was too scared to go back and get them. One of the soldiers grabbed them hoping to use them as coaxing material if needed. Since Ed had much shorter legs then them they quickly gained up on him. Ed ducked into a tight space and went back far into it. The soldiers could only get their arms in.

"Come here Ed." One of the soldiers coaxed. Ed shook his head. He was shaking and tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Oh don't cry." One said. "Jim give him the toy or something." Jim held FullMetal up. Ed reached out for him timidly but pulled his hand back sharply when a soldier reached into grab his arm.

"Here Ed you want this?"

"Y-Yeah." Ed said scared.

"Well come on out and you can have him." He said softly. Ed shook his head and wiggled back further. With a surprised yelp from Ed the two soldiers became worried. Ed did a backwards summersault and fell into a room. Ed sat upright and sneezed. He looked around to see that no one was there. He could hear the two soldiers freaking out and trying to see if they could figure out where he went. The door creaked open and Hughes walked in. He looked surprised to see Ed but quickly regained his composure. Ed's lower lip trembled. Maes quickly scooped him up.

"Well what are you doing in here? You should be with Roy." Maes soothed as he tickled Ed's stomach efficiently getting the tears to disappear from Ed's eyes. "Come on lets go find him okay."

"No." Ed said quietly.

"No? You don't want to go back with Roy?" Maes asked confused. Ed shook his head.

"I wanna go see Aunt Riza." He said.

"Does Roy know you're out here?" Maes asked knowing the answer. Ed fidgeted and slowly shook his head.

"Trouble?"

"Not by me." Maes said. "Come on lets go find Riza then." Maes took a tissue from his desk and wiped Ed's face off with it. Maes walked out of his office with the small boy and turned to the right. He jumped in surprise of two soldiers.

"I'm sorry sir but Furher Mustang ordered us to bring Ed back." Jim said with a salute.

"Tell Roy that I have him and he's going to go see Riza." Maes said. He took the blanket and the toy from them and gave them to Ed.

"But sir-,"

"Roy will understand." Maes interrupted. The two looked uncertain but Maes walked around them and walked down the hall. They eventually left and went to tell Roy. Maes knocked on Roy's office door and walked in to see Riza and Al sitting on the couch talking.

"Aunt Riza!" Ed said excitedly.

"Edward!" Riza said surprised.

"Brother!" Ed said. Al blinked in surprise. Ed didn't add the unnecessary F or W.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked as Riza took Ed from Maes.

"I just found him in my office." Maes said. "He got bored and went looking for you guys."

"Ed don't go out on your own! That's dangerous!" Riza reprimanded.

"Sorry." Ed whispered as he snuggled into Riza's warm arms. Maes left the room. Riza shut the door and brought Ed over to the couch.

"You look like you've been crying Ed. What's wrong?" Al asked.

"I got lost." Ed murmured.

"Oh you must have been scared." Riza said as she stoked his hair unknowingly lulling him to sleep. Ed nodded tiredly. Al snickered.

"You're making him tired." Al chuckled noticing that Ed was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Well he hardly got any sleep last night." Riza said. She continued to run her fingers through Ed's hair until he fell asleep. She laid his blanket over him and gave him FullMetal even though he was still asleep Ed hung onto the small toy.

----------------- ---------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -----------------

"I don't know. If you look at his brother then you know that he's going to be great. I can feel it now."

"Envy, he's just a kid."

"Yes but if we took him and raised him now he could create the stone."

"Or we could let his brother raise him and teach him alchemy."

"Or we could get them both. We could take the kid to get the older brother."

"You know we have to bring it up with her correct."

"I am aware of that Lust."

"You'll move out tomorrow." Both Envy and Lust turned to the source of the voice. Dante stood in full view. She was dressed in a large poofy purple dress.

"Alright then." Envy said with a sneer.


	11. AN: Sorry

Family Secrets!

Sorry people but i'm ending it. T.T


	12. AN: READ!

Family Secrets!

Please read Talk To THe FMA Cast to find out why I'm quiting!!!!


End file.
